Holy Orders
by VDE
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGE! Semenjak eksperimen ilegal milik mendiang sang ayah terkuak, mau tak mau, Ace pun harus terlibat dalam sebuah project yang akan menjadi awal dari paradoks takdirnya. AU Sci-fi Shounen-Ai AceLu
1. Mansion

**Summary:** Semua yang ditinggalkan mendiang sang ayah adalah miliknya. Sampai pada akhirnya...

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Holy Orders © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu)**

**Genre: Drama/Fantasy/Adventure/Mystery/Sci-Fi**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai, Referensi ilmiah fiktif, Padat deskripsi dan mungkin OOC?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Part 1-<strong>

**Mansion**

Ace hanya dapat terdiam dengan atensi yang terarah pada refleksi kaca jendela mobil yang ia tumpangi. Dengan air muka tak terdefinisi, puluhan persepsi terus berkutat dalam labirin nalarnya. Laju mobil yang begitu statis ternyata tak sanggup mengimbangi gusarnya genangan spekulasi yang dipendam pemuda itu. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak 22 tahun, ia pun dituntut untuk menentukan masa depannya sendiri.

_South Blue._

Sudah lama ia tak melihat kota itu. Sebuah kota kelahiran yang ia tinggalkan saat berumur sepuluh tahun. Kini, blurnya dimensi nostalgia seakan menjadi sebuah panorama dalam otaknya bersamaan dengan laju perjalanannya. Kembalinya ia ke kota itu merupakan bagian dari awal hidupnya yang baru.

Kedua mata obsidian Ace kini terarah pada beberapa berkas dokumen yang terletak di samping kursinya. Berkas-berkas kepemilikan tanah, surat rumah (atau mungkin sebuah mansion?), dan beberapa surat hak kepemilikan lainnya, hanya akan menjadi kumpulan hal yang harus Ace pelajari secepatnya. Semua itu adalah bentuk simbolik dari peninggalan sang ayah. Gold Roger, bangsawan terkaya sekaligus seorang ilmuwan ternama se-_South Blue _telah pergi menuju dimensi firdaus dan meninggalkan semua yang ia miliki di dunia fana ini kepada sang putra.

Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit lagi, Gol D. Ace akan menjadi orang kaya. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya bahwa ia akan mewarisi seluruh kekayaan ayahnya. Baiklah, mungkin saat kecil, ia pernah merasakan menjadi anak dari seorang bangsawan. Namun di usia sepuluh tahun, insiden perceraian di antara kedua orang tuanya itu harus membuatnya terpuruk dalam dimensi kesederhanaan. Ia memilih tinggal dengan sang ibu, Portgas D. Rouge dan tak sedikitpun berpaling pada sang ayah. Bukan karena ia tak sayang pada sang ayah. Hanya saja sebagian waktunya telah didominasi oleh sang ibu. Ayahnya tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan keluarga. Salahkan gelar ilmuwan yang ia sandang itu.

Dan anehnya...

Sebenci-bencinya Ace dengan tahta ilmuwan -yang sudah membuat ayahnya tak mementingkan keluarga-, pemuda itupun ternyata mewarisi darah jenius ayahnya. Rangkaian prestasi gemilang terus mewarnai langkah pendidikannya. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia pun berhasil lulus dan diwisuda dari Universitas _Grand Line_ dengan memenangkan tahta sebagai lulusan periset terbaik dalam durasi tahun yang tersingkat.

Dan Ace pun tak pernah memakai gelarnya untuk menjadi seorang ilmuwan seperti sang ayah. Beberapa ajakan kerja sama dalam penggarapan _project_ penelitian bertaraf internasional yang pernah ditawarkan padanya selalu saja mendapat kilah penolakan. Pemuda itu tak terlalu berminat untuk mengoptimalkan anugerah kejeniusannya. Ia lebih memilih menjalani hidup sebagai orang biasa. Meski sang ibu telah lama pergi meninggalkannya karena kesempatannya untuk bernyawa telah habis, Ace pun masih saja tetap menyukai kesederhanaan yang ia lalui.

Karena mungkin, esensi dari sebuah kesederhanaan itulah yang merupakan peninggalan dari sang ibu kepadanya?

Ya. Mungkin saja seperti itu. Portgas D. Rouge tak pernah mengajarkan putranya untuk menjadi sebuah eksistensi yang arogan dan angkuh. Ketegaran, prinsip yang kuat dan menjadi apa adanya. Itulah sebuah pelajaran berharga yang sudah diturunkan sang ibu kepadanya. Ace tak akan pernah melupakan hal itu. Segenap aspek berharga itu akan selalu ia aplikasikan dalam hidupnya. Apapun yang terjadi.

Jadi, terkadang... tak mengherankan juga jika pemuda tampan yang berpenampilan sederhana itu tak terlalu mencolok perhatian masyarakat di sekitarnya. Siapa sangka seorang pemuda berusia 22 tahun yang selalu memakai topi _cowboy_ berwarna oranye dengan serangkaian kemeja putih tak terkancing, celana hitam selutut dan memiliki _tatto_ di lengan dan punggungnya itu, ternyata adalah seorang pemuda yang begitu jenius?

Sungguh, tak ada yang menyangka.

"Kita sudah tiba, Tuan Ace. Di depan mansion milik almarhum ayah Anda." Suara dari sang sopir pribadi telah berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Ace. Putra Gold Roger itu menganggukkan kepala dan lekas mengucapkan terima kasih. Yang mendapat ucapan terima kasih hanya tertawa pelan dan berkata bahwa ini sudah menjadi tugasnya. Ace hanya menggarukkan belakang kepalanya dengan hawa canggung. Ia sama sekali belum terbiasa untuk memiliki semua fasilitas ini. Sopir pribadi bahkan mobil pribadi ayahnya; yang kini sudah menjadi miliknya. Sungguh, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Belum lagi dengan warisan selanjutnya.

Setelah mempersiapkan diri, pada akhirnya Ace pun lekas membuka pintu mobil dan bertumpu pada kedua kakinya untuk berdiri menghadap tampak depan mansion peninggalan sang ayah. Sebuah mansion yang begitu elit dan tak perlu diragukan lagi kemewahannya. Ace sudah mendengar rumor tentang mansion megah itu. Banyak orang bilang bahwa skala harga untuk menyewa ataupun membeli kompleks mansion milik ayahnya telah mencapai ratusan miliyar lebih. Hanya golongan bangsawan ataupun keluarga kerajaan yang konon bisa memiliki mansion tersebut. Di jaman modern seperti ini, mungkin orang yang bisa menjadi subtitusinya adalah golongan orang yang bertahta sebagai milioner ataupun pejabat pemerintahan.

Tak terkecuali dengan ayahnya yang merupakan ilmuwan.

Dengan _background _awal yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, almarhum ayahnya itu sudah bisa mendirikan kejayaannya sendiri.

"Sudah setahun semenjak ayah Anda meninggal, mansion ini tak pernah dijamah oleh siapapun. Jangan terkejut jika saat Anda masuk, keadaan mansionnya benar-benar begitu kotor dan tak terawat. Anda bisa menggunakan fasilitas _cleaning service _dari mendiang ayah Anda dulu, Tuan Ace. Saya memiliki daftar nomor telpon mereka." Sang sopir itu terlihat memberikan beberapa lembar kartu nama pada Ace. Pemuda bermata obsidian itu menautkan kedua alisnya. Menatap rentetan nomor telpon yang tertera di kartu itu.

"Jadi... mereka-mereka ini adalah mantan pengabdi ayahku dulu?"

"Benar. Mereka akan tetap mengabdi pada keluarga Anda sampai kapanpun juga." Ace menghela napasnya mendengar itu. Ia memang membutuhkan jasa _cleaning service _secepatnya. Belum lagi dengan panorama rumput-rumput liar yang mulai menjalar di sekitar pekarangan mansion. Jika hal itu dibiarkan begitu saja, bisa-bisa ratusan tanaman liar itu akan menjelma menjadi hutan.

Lekaslah pemuda itu membuka gerbang mansion. Dengan sang sopir yang berjalan di belakangnya seraya membawa barang bawaan Ace. Mereka berdua melangkah masuk dalam diam. Hingga suara tebasan pohon mulai terdengar, menghantam pendengaran mereka dengan nyaringnya. Sesosok figur pria tampak mengintervensi momen itu.

"Hei, siapa kau! Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam kediaman almarhum Gold Roger!" Ace terhenyak. Pria yang sudah menghadang langkahnya tampak begitu marah. Rasa waspada semakin kental terasa tatkala interuptor itu terlihat membawa sebuah gergaji mesin di tangan kanannya. Situasi semakin bertambah genting. Beruntung kegentingan itu lekas dicairkan oleh sang sopir.

"Tenanglah, Jozu! Dia adalah putra dari Tuan Gold Roger."

"Apa maksudmu, Marco?" Jozu, seorang _gardener_ di mansion itu, tampak skeptis dengan penjelasan Marco. Dan sang sopir pribadi hanya dapat menghela napasnya.

"Dia ini adalah Gol D. Ace. Putra dari Tuan Gold Roger sekaligus pewaris sah dari mansion ini."

"Ja-Jadi, dia adalah putra dari Tuan Gold Roger?" Jozu tampak terperangah untuk sesaat. Ace hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan singkat.

"Ah, iya. Aku adalah anak tunggal dari Gold Roger." Melihat keidentikkan entitas Ace dengan mantan atasannya itu membuat rasa percaya terpatri dalam diri Jozu. Lekaslah pria itu tertunduk di hadapan Ace untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan atas bentakan saya tadi, Tuan Ace. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu jika Anda adalah putra dari Tuan Gold Roger." Pernyataan itu membuat Ace tersenyum. Ia lega karena kesalahpahaman ini bisa terselesaikan dengan baik.

"Ah, tak apa-apa. Kecurigaan itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Aku bisa memakluminya," mendengar itu, sang _gardener_ terkekeh pelan. Marco hanya tersenyum dan lekas melambaikan tangan pada Jozu.

"Sebaiknya kami harus segera memasuki mansion. Tolong kau hubungi beberapa pengabdi yang lain, Jozu. Tuan Ace sangat membutuhkan bala bantuan untuk membereskan mansionnya nanti."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Marco."

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>Pengap. Penuh debu. Kotor. Berantakan.<p>

Empat kata itu sungguh tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan mansion saat ini. Ace hanya bisa terduduk diam di sebuah kursi sofa selagi menunggu beberapa pengabdi ayahnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka dalam membersihkan beberapa ruangan yang kotor. Putra Gold Roger itu menghela napasnya. Ditatapnya keadaan sekeliling yang terbilang sangat luas itu.

Beberapa lukisan tua masih terlihat menghiasi sebagian besar dindingnya. Belum lagi dengan sebuah lampu besar dengan desain bernuansa eropa yang sudah tergantung tepat di atas atap ruang tamu. Sebuah televisi flat berukuran raksasa dengan teknologi _holograpic_ juga terlihat di ruang santai. Beberapa koleksi _globe_ berbagai ukuran, permainan asah otak dan kerajinan keramik imitasi yang berbentuk tabung reaksi, neraca dan sebagainya juga terlihat berjejer rapi di atas meja hias ayahnya.

Sungguh tak berubah.

Ya. Sang ayah memang tak pernah berubah. Semenjak Ace kecil, ia masih ingat dengan kebiasaan pria itu. Ayahnya selalu saja senang mengoleksi hal-hal kecil yang berhubungan dengan profesinya sebagai seorang ilmuwan. Mainan-mainan Ace saja pasti bentuknya berhubungan dengan alat-alat penelitian seperti mikroskop plastik, kaca pembesar, papan asah otak, _puzzle_ ataupun sempoa. Sepertinya mainan-mainan itu masih tersimpan rapi di laci meja hias milik ayahnya. Hal itu tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Ingin melanjutkan observasinya lebih jauh, Ace pun beranjak dari sofanya dan segera berjalan menuju ke arah utara. Siluet ruang dapur yang berhubungan dengan pekarangan belakang mansion seakan membuat Ace tenggelam ke dalam dimensi masa lalu. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat sang ibu menggandeng erat tangannya untuk menuju dapur. Rouge menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi ruang makan sementara dia menyiapkan makan pagi untuk mereka. Dan Ace bahkan masih ingat dengan sang ayah yang selalu membantu beberapa _gardener_ untuk memangkas rumput-rumput liar yang mulai tumbuh di pekarangan belakang mansion.

Semua itu hanyalah rajutan memori masa lalu yang tak akan pernah Ace lupakan.

Karena... mungkin hanya itulah satu-satunya momen kebersamaan keluarga yang terasa begitu hangat baginya. Setidaknya sebelum kedua orang tuanya memutuskan bercerai dan berpisah sampai ajal menjemput nyawa keduanya.

Tak terasa, kedua kaki Ace telah membawanya pada sebuah hamparan pintu yang cukup besar. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat melihat hal itu. Semenjak kecil, ia tak pernah melihat adanya sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang sebesar ini di dalam mansion. Ataukah mungkin, ayahnya membangun ruangan ini setelah ia berpisah dengan ibunya?

'Sebaiknya aku masuk ke dalam.'

Penasaran, jemarinya pun mulai mendorong pintu itu perlahan-lahan. Rasa kurositas semakin membumbung tinggi dalam nalar Ace. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui, ruangan apa itu sebenarnya.

"Perpustakaan?"

Dahi Ace berkerut serius. Ruangan itu ternyata adalah sebuah perpustakaan tua dengan ribuan buku yang tertata rapi di setiap raknya. Masuk ke dalam, hawa pengap kembali menerpa entitas Ace. Dan kedua obsidiannya bisa memastikan bahwa buku-buku yang ada di dalam perpustakaan itu ternyata didominasi dengan buku referensi untuk penelitian ayahnya sendiri. Sungguh realita yang tak mengherankan.

"Aku yakin, perpustakaan ayah adalah sebuah perpustakaan dengan koleksi buku ensiklopedia terlengkap di _South Blue_..." Ace bergumam sendiri di saat menatap koleksi buku ensiklopedia dengan berbagai bahasa milik ayahnya itu. Kedua obsidiannya lantas mengobservasi rak buku yang lainnya.

"Ilmu etimologi, filsafat, misteri psikologi, kumpulan konsep metodologi rancangan ayah, jurnal, konsep _project _DC-722 Arabasta, konsep _project_ subtitusi bahan bakar di Barino _Island_?" meski hamparan debu menyamarkan _cover _bukunya, Ace masih dapat melihat dengan jelas judul-judul yang tertera di bagian tepi bukunya. Semakin lama, rak berisi buku-buku _project_ milik ayahnya semakin mendominasi. Jemarinya lantas mengambil sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna merah darah yang tampak mencolok di antara kumpulan buku yang lain.

"_Holy... Orders_?"

Dahi Ace berkerut serius menatap judul itu. Lekaslah ia buka buku itu dan melihat halaman pertama.

"_Project CG-2185 AD, adalah sebuah project tersulit yang pernah kutangani dalam hidupku_..." air muka Ace bertransisi lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Jemarinya lantas meraih sebuah kursi di dekat meja perpustakaan dan ia pun mendudukkan diri sejenak di sana. Membaca dengan seksama buku itu.

_"Sudah hampir sebulan setelah orang-orang itu memberiku project ini. Aku masih belum berhasil menemukan sebuah cara untuk membuatnya menjadi hidup."_

Dahi Ace semakin berkerut membaca tulisan itu. 'Buku ini sepertinya ditulis oleh ayah...'

_"Orang-orang itu terus memohon padaku untuk menyelesaikan project ini. Era mereka telah mengalami sebuah krisis yang begitu besar. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa dimensi futuristik akan menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk bagi segenap umat manusia. Sejatinya, aku berpikir, apakah masa depan bisa diubah dengan project ini? Ini adalah project yang rumit dan sangat tidak realistis jika diserahkan padaku..."_

Lama-lama Ace mulai bosan membaca rangkaian kalimat monoton itu. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan subtansi yang dimaksud ayahnya. Jemarinya secara refleks telah membuka pertengahan halaman. Dan nalarnya menyuruh untuk membaca secara _skimming_. Ada satu paragraf yang sukses menarik atensinya secara penuh.

_"Aku sedikit menemukan titik terang hari ini. Project itu sepertinya memiliki link dengan keturunanku. Aku tak mengerti, mengapa ia bisa membentuk jaringan link dengan pewaris darahku. Apakah ini sebab mengapa orang-orang itu menyerahkan project ini padaku?"_

"Keturunan?" persepsi Ace seakan tersentak membaca itu. Kedua obsidiannya membelalak secara mendadak. Tulisan itu membuatnya skeptis. Keturunan? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

'Apa yang ayah maksud, keturunannya itu adalah... aku?' enigma ini semakin membingungkan untuk Ace. Sebenarnya _project _apa yang sudah diceritakan ayahnya di buku ini? Rasa curiga semakin mengombang-ambingkan nalarnya. Pemuda itu lekas membuka lembaran terakhir buku ayahnya dan kembali menautkan alisnya dengan rentetan kalimat yang tertera di sana.

_"Dia masih tersimpan di sana. Di dalam tabung kaca berisi cairan life fluid. Beberapa selang penyambung nutrisi dan life string untuk pemberi stimulus sistem motorik maupun sensorik di dalam tubuhnya juga tidak kulepaskan sama sekali. Aku percaya bahwa kelak project ini akan hidup. Meski aku akan menghembuskan napasku dalam waktu dekat, takdir pasti akan mempertemukan dia dengan keturunanku. Dan keturunanku yang akan menghidupkan project ini. Aku percaya itu..."_

Hening.

Ace membisu bersamaan dengan ditutupnya buku itu. Semua ini sungguh semakin membingungkan saja. Tak ada titik terang sedikitpun yang bisa digali oleh kuasa rasio. Dua belas tahun ia berpisah dengan ayahnya sungguh tak membantu sama sekali. Ia tak pernah tahu dan tak pernah ikut campur dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh sang ayah semasa hidupnya. Tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dalam nalarnya bahwa sejarah yang diguratkan oleh seorang Gold Roger bisa menjadi semisterius ini.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan ayah..." pemuda penyandang nama D itu hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah. Kepalanya semakin terasa berat. Bayangkan saja. Ia sudah tiba di mansion ini dan lalu semua teka-teki membingungkan ini terjabar begitu saja di hadapannya. Tanpa adanya sedikitpun pencerahan sama sekali. Semakin dipikirkan, rasa linglung semakin menghantam Ace. Lekas ia letakkan kembali buku itu ke dalam rak dan ia pun menopang dahinya.

"Sebaiknya aku mempelajari hal ini besok saja. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berpikir..."

Dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai, Ace pun segera berlalu untuk menuju pintu keluar. Padatnya hamparan debu yang menyelubungi perpustakaan itu membuat Ace sesekali terbatuk. Mengibaskan tangan. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan olehnya.

"U-Uhukk! Sebaiknya aku segera keluar dari sini-"

_KRATAAKKK!_

Suara benda terjatuh dari atas meja. Ace tak menyadari bahwa siku lengannya telah melibas benda tersebut. Sebuah asbak. Dahi Ace berkerut melihat itu. Segeralah ia ambil asbak itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. Secarik kertas yang terselip pada ukiran asbak itu berhasil menarik atensi Ace.

"Kertas ini... kertas apa ya?" tak biasanya ada kertas yang terselip pada ukiran asbak. Kecuali... jika kertas itu memang sengaja diselipkan oleh seseorang. Skeptis, Ace mulai menarik kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya secara perlahan. Kedua obsidiannya terbelalak lebar di saat melihat beberapa tulisan tangan yang tertera di kertas itu. Degup jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

_"Ace, pergilah ke rak buku yang paling sudut di dalam perpustakaan ini. Doronglah rak itu ke samping. Kau akan tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya."_

'Ini... tulisan ayah?' Ace terperangah melihat itu. Pesan itu ditulis seakan-akan orang yang menulisnya tahu bahwa Ace akan melalui semua kejadian ini. Rasa begidik mengguyur Ace. Semua ini sungguh terasa semakin ganjil.

"Sebaiknya aku turuti saja pesan ini..." mencoba mencari rak yang dimaksud, kedua obsidian Ace kini tertuju pada sudut ruang perpustakaan. Hanya ada satu rak di sudut itu. Dengan perasaan waspada, segera ia hampiri rak itu dan mencoba mendorongnya ke samping.

"Kebenaran? Sebenarnya kebenaran apa yang ayah maksud? Ugh!" Dengan susah payah, Ace terus mendorong rak buku itu ke samping. Perlahan namun pasti, sebuah ruang kosong tampak membentangkan siluetnya dengan begitu nyata. Ace terperanjat menatap itu. Di balik rak ternyata ada sebuah ruangan rahasia yang begitu gelap tanpa cahaya penerangan apapun.

"Ru-Ruangan apa ini?" detak jantung Ace berpacu dengan cepatnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kaki dan masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu. Yang terbersit dalam benaknya hanya satu.

"Pasti ada saklar lampu di sekitar sini. Aku harus mencarinya."

Jemarinya terus meraba hamparan dinding. Ace hanya bisa memercayakan daya akomodasi matanya yang mulai beradaptasi dengan gelapnya ruangan itu. Berkas cahaya lampu dari ruang perpustakaan utama menjadi modal Ace untuk terus melangkah masuk ke dalam. Pemuda itu terus meraba hamparan dinding. Hingga pada akhirnya...

"Yes! Ketemu! Ini pasti saklar lampunya!"

_KLAP!_

Tanpa berbasa-basi lebih lanjut, Ace langsung saja menyalakan saklar lampu itu secepat mungkin. Terangnya cahaya lampu yang berpijar membuatnya memejamkan mata untuk sesaat. Sedikit merasakan efek kaget dalam akomodasi matanya, ia mencoba membuka indera penglihatannya secara perlahan-lahan.

"I-Ini 'kan ruang... laboratorium?"

Syok.

Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Ace sebelumnya bahwa sang ayah ternyata memiliki ruang laboratorium di balik rak buku dalam perpustakaannya seperti ini. Masih dengan rasa syok, telah ia perhatikan laboratorium itu dengan seksama. Beberapa tabung kaca berukuran besar dengan tinggi rata-rata dua meter, terlihat berdiri angkuh tepat di tengah _altar_ laboratorium. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan-lahan. Menghampiri satu tabung kaca itu sebagai bahan observasi.

"Cairan di dalam tabung ini... adalah _life fluid_." Sungguh tak salah lagi. Ace yakin bahwa konklusinya benar. Cairan bening berwarna kebiruan yang ada di dalam tabung itu benar-benar merupakan cairan _life fluid_. Sebuah cairan kimia yang biasa digunakan dalam penelitian tertentu dan memiliki khasiat untuk menyembuhkan berbagai luka dan melancarkan peredaran darah. Cairan itu juga mampu menjaga kestabilitasan jaringan dan sistem kinerja organ tubuh manusia. Saat ia kuliah dulu, ia pernah mempelajari campuran senyawa untuk pembuatan _life fluid_. Namun, yang membuat Ace heran adalah...

"_Life fluid _ini sedikit berbeda dari _life fluid_ pada umumnya. Biasanya warnanya agak kehijauan. Tapi _life fluid_ dalam tabung ini justru kebiruan. Sebenarnya, ini cairan _life fluid_ jenis apa? Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya." Rasa skeptis kembali menjalar dalam penalaran Ace. Penemuannya itu benar-benar begitu janggal. Tiga buah tabung kaca yang ia lihat, seluruh _life fluid_-nya berwarna kebiruan. Ace yakin, ini pasti salah satu penemuan yang dihasilkan oleh ayahnya.

"Aku sungguh penasaran, bagaimana ayah meracik formula untuk membuat _life fluid _semacam ini? Dan apa saja fungsinya? Sepertinya, _life fluid_ jenis ini lebih banyak khasiatnya jika dibandingkan dengan _life fluid_ biasa..."

Naluri ilmuwan dalam diri Ace seakan bangkit. Mencoba membendung rasa kurositasnya, ia pun lekas melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan menyusuri areal tengah _altar_ laboratorium. Puluhan tabung kaca itu masih terus menjadi panoramanya. "Sebenarnya penelitian apa yang ayah kerjakan dalam laboratorium ini hingga ia memiliki tabung kaca berisi _life fluid_ sebanyak ini? Apakah penelitian yang ia kerjakan berhubungan dengan subyek makhluk hidup?"

Sebongkah mesin kontrol dan beberapa ranjang dengan perangkat pemicu jantung telah menjadi pemandangan Ace saat ini. Sebuah alat reaktor canggih untuk menstimulus sistem motorik maupun sensorik dalam struktur tubuh manusia juga tampak hadir di sana. Berbagai selang infus dan kabel-kabel dengan milimeter yang kecil terlihat melilit sebuah obyek dalam suatu tabung kaca. Ya. Sebuah tabung kaca yang lagi-lagi berisi cairan _life fluid _biru yang terletak di dekat mesin kontrol paling ujung. Kedua alis Ace bertaut melihat hal itu.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu di dalam tabung itu?" penasaran, ia pun mencoba untuk mendekati tabung itu perlahan-lahan. Obyek yang ada di dalam tabung itu semakin nyata saja entitasnya. Dan debaran jantung Ace seakan berhenti berdetak tatkala realitas telah terungkap.

Sesosok manusia atau lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda...

Telah terlihat berada di dalam tabung berisi _life fluid_ itu.

Berdiri tegap... dengan kedua mata yang terpejam rapat.

Kedua mata Ace membelalak lebar. Ia begitu syok. Parasnya memucat. Mulutnya menganga secara refleks. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

_'A-Ada manusia! Kenapa bisa ada manusia di dalam tabung ini?'_

Sekujur tubuh Ace mulai gemetaran. Mansion ayahnya tak terjamah selama setahun lebih. Otomatis, keberadaan laboratorium ini juga pasti tak akan diketahui oleh siapapun. Dan secara mengejutkan, ia menemukan sesosok pemuda di dalam tabung _life fluid_ milik ayahnya? Apa-apaan ini?

Mencoba mengendalikan rasa takut dan kecemasannya, Ace kembali memperhatikan figur yang ada di dalam tabung kaca itu dengan seksama. Figur pemuda berwajah lugu, berambut raven dengan goresan luka di bawah mata kirinya itu tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Tetap terdiam dengan kedua mata terpejam rapat bagai mayat yang sudah tak bernyawa. Balutan kain putih tampak membelit tubuhnya yang kurus. Beberapa selang pengisi nutrisi dan kabel _life string _tampak terhubung di sekujur tubuh pemuda itu. Ace sungguh terhenyak.

"A-Anak ini tak mungkin hidup! Jangan-jangan ia adalah mayat yang diawetkan oleh ayah?" persepsi negatif terus saja meracuki nalar putra Gold Roger itu. Jelas saja Ace berpikir demikian. Manusia membutuhkan makan dan minum untuk dapat bertahan hidup. Dipendam dalam cairan _life fluid _seperti ini tak akan mungkin bisa untuk mempertahankan sebuah nyawa. Apalagi mansion ini sudah tak terjamah selama setahun. Sungguh mustahil pemuda ini bisa hidup hanya dengan berada di dalam tabung _life fluid_ seperti ini, bukan?

Tapi permasalahannya sekarang adalah... _life fluid_ yang digunakan ayahnya sungguh berbeda dengan _life fluid_ biasa.

_Life fluid _biru ini... Ace mulai menyimpan spekulasi lain. Atensinya lantas tertuju pada kabel _life string_ yang sudah tampak tersambung pada monitor pendeteksi denyut nadi. Tak ada denyut nadi yang terdeteksi di sana. Seingin-inginnya Ace untuk mengubah keadaan, sejatinya ia mulai bingung dalam memilih realita itu sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang lebih buruk?

Mendapati mayat seorang pemuda dalam tabung _life fluid _milik ayahnya yang sudah tak terjamah selama bertahun-tahun ataukah mendapati seorang pemuda yang ternyata masih hidup di dalam _life fluid _tapi dalam keadaan tak sadar?

Tak ada opsi terbaik yang bisa dipilih. Semuanya sama-sama menyeramkan.

"Sepertinya pemuda ini sudah mati. Tak ada denyut nadi yang terdeteksi pada monitor." Ace bertopang dagu untuk sesaat. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan semua ini. Sebenarnya _project _apa yang sudah dijalankan oleh ayahnya? Menjadikan manusia sebagai _project_ penelitian merupakan hal yang sangat ilegal di mata dunia. Dan kenapa ayahnya melakukan semua ini?

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan mayat pemuda itu terus berada di dalam tabung _life fluid_ seperti ini. Aku harus segera mengeluarkannya dan menguburkannya di tempat yang layak." Sebuah keputusan terbentuk dengan kuatnya. Ace harus segera membenahi semua kejanggalan ini. Mungkin saja ayahnya meninggal dalam keadaan tak sempat untuk membenahii mayat pemuda dalam eksperimennya itu. Ya, probabilitas itu mungkin saja terjadi.

Dan di saat Ace hendak melangkah maju untuk mendekati tabung itu...

Sesuatu yang mengejutkan pun terjadi.

_Titt!_

...

Hening.

Langkah Ace terhenti. Kedua obsidiannya kembali membelalak dengan lebar. Ia terhenyak.

_Titt!_

"Su-Suara itu..."

Atensinya kembali terarah pada monitor. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Ace saat monitor itu mulai menunjukkan sebuah reaksi adanya denyut nadi dalam diri pemuda misterius itu. Nadinya berdenyut dua kali dalam satu menit. Sebuah denyut nadi tak realistis untuk manusia normal. Tapi denyut nadi itu sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup kuat bahwa pemuda yang ada di dalam tabung kaca _life fluid_ itu masih hidup. Rasa begidik kembali mengguyur benak Ace. Ini sungguh tidak mungkin.

'Ba-Bagaimana bisa pemuda ini bertahan hidup selama bertahun-tahun di dalam tabung _life fluid_? Apa dia sedang berada dalam keadaan koma?'

Mencengangkan.

Dalam 22 tahun hidupnya, Ace tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menghadapi semua ini. Ia hanyalah sesosok insan yang terjebak dalam jalan takdir berliku penuh enigma. Dua belas tahun ia hidup secara sederhana bersama ibunya. Dan sekarang? Ia harus terjerumus dalam situasi ini. Ke dalam situasi yang membuatnya terombang-ambing dalam gelapnya labirin misteri. Kapasitas nalar seakan tak sanggup untuk mencapai konklusi pemecahan. Rangkaian tulisan tangan ayahnya dalam kitab "_Holy Orders"_ itu kembali terngiang di benaknya.

_"Dia masih tersimpan di sana. Di dalam tabung kaca berisi cairan life fluid. Beberapa selang penyambung nutrisi dan life string untuk pemberi stimulus sistem motorik maupun sensorik di dalam tubuhnya juga tidak kulepaskan sama sekali. Aku percaya bahwa kelak project ini akan hidup. Meski aku akan menghembuskan napasku dalam waktu dekat, takdir pasti akan mempertemukan dia dengan keturunanku. Dan keturunanku yang akan menghidupkan project ini. Aku percaya itu..."_

...

Hening.

Pandangan Ace seakan nanar. Sungguh tak salah lagi. Sepertinya _project _yang dimaksudkan dalam buku itu adalah _project_ yang saat ini ada di depan kedua matanya. Sebuah _project _dimana keturunan Gold Roger harus melanjutkannya. Semua misteri ini mulai menemui titik terang.

"Apakah ayah sengaja mewariskan semua peninggalannya padaku agar aku bisa menemukan dan melanjutkan _project_-nya ini?"

Spekulasi itu memiliki peluang yang cukup besar. Dengan kejeniusan yang diturunkan Gold Roger kepada Ace, sudah pasti ilmuwan itu akan percaya pada putranya sendiri. _Project_ ini... sebuah _project_ misterius dengan orientasi yang masih belum jelas arahnya...

Secarik kertas yang dilipat rapi tampak terselip di sela-sela mesin kontrol. Ace menautkan kedua alisnya melihat itu. Skeptis, jemarinya mengambil kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya secara perlahan-lahan. Dan sekujur tubuhnya bergeming dalam buliran kegentaran saat satu pesan mutlak telah terpapar di kertas itu dan meresap ke dalam otaknya.

_Holy Orders, Project CG-2185 AD._

_Subject Name: Monkey D. Luffy. 19th (Not Aging since 2185 AD)_

_First Founder: Gold Roger._

_Progress: Still not active._

_This project will be continued by my descendant. My son... __**Gol D. Ace**__._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hahaha! Saya yakin kalo fic ini beneran saya lanjutkan, pasti hutang fic MinaNaru saya di FNI bakalan terbengkalai semua xD #Plaks. Seperti biasa. Penyakit lama mendadak kumat di saat hutang fic multichapter saya masih numpuk. Saya malah nambah hutang lagi dengan fic ini. #Orz. Peluang nih fic bakalan berlanjut sangat kecil (Kalau gitu ngapain dipublish?) Saya cuman pengen memuaskan hasrat saya untuk bikin fic yang genre yang sedikit menguras otak. Udah lama saya gak bikin fic dengan genre begini semenjak masih singgah di Fandom YGO dulu.

Banyak referensi yang saya gunakan di sini. Baik dari game, anime, maupun fic YGO saya terdahulu. Judul fic ini juga saya comot dari sebuah judul lagu dari OST game Guilty Gear *Lagi keranjingan ama OST game ini*

Untuk sekarang, nih fic saya biarkan dulu. Saya masih pengen namatin Undercover Rockstar. Kalau ada yang tertarik fic ini berlanjut ya saya senang. Kalau gak ada yang mau ya gak masalah. Ini cuman bentuk pelampiasan hasrat aja.

_Mind to __**REVIEW**__?_


	2. Reality

**A/N: **Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk ngapdet nih fic. Dan saya beri peringatan bahwa nih fic temanya mungkin lumayan berat, super padat dan agak membingungkan. Harap dibaca secara perlahan. Dan mungkin, bagi yang gak terbiasa ama sci-fi, fic ini bisa terkesan begitu membosankan.

Okay, enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Holy Orders © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu)**

**Genre: Drama/Fantasy/Adventure/Mystery/Sci-Fi**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai, Tema berat, Referensi ilmiah fiktif, Padat deskripsi dan mungkin OOC?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Part 2-<strong>

**Reality**

Semua ini bukan mimpi.

Melainkan sebuah jala realitas yang mau tidak mau haruslah dihadapi juga.

.

.

Sugesti itu terus saja meracuki labirin penalaran. Semenjak penemuan milik mendiang sang ayah telah terkuak tepat di hamparan kedua matanya, dilema seakan mengombang-ambingkan hidup Ace. Warisan dan juga peninggalan yang ia terima, tidak hanya sekedar harta dan kekayaan belaka. Tapi juga sebuah eksperimen ilegal yang sudah terputus masa penelitiannya. Kini, gambaran mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan Ace selanjutnya seakan blur. Karena sejatinya, semua ini terlalu cepat untuk diterima ke dalam akalnya.

Pemuda itu lantas termenung, dengan posisi tubuhnya yang masih terbaring tepat di atas ranjang tidurnya. Pagi menyongsong hari. Dan segenap permasalahan ini seakan mampu menyuramkan cerahnya lentera pagi. Gelap. Semua serasa begitu gelap. Karena cahaya pemecahan masalah itu seakan meredup dengan bengisnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan '_project'_ itu sekarang?"

_Project_...

Ya. Itulah subtansi inti dari masalah yang harus segera ditindak-lanjuti. Penemuannya yang satu itu tak dapat diabaikan begitu saja. Ayahnya sudah berpesan bahwa ia haruslah melanjutkan penelitian itu. Akan tetapi... bagaimana Ace bisa melanjutkannya jika orientasi dan sasaran dari _project_ itu saja tidak ia ketahui?

"Tuan Ace! Sarapan Anda sudah kami persiapkan di ruang makan!" Suara dari salah seorang pelayan _mansion_ terdengar keras dari balik pintu, sukses membuat lamunan Ace terpecah. Dengan lemas, pemuda itu beranjak dari hamparan ranjangnya dan menatap ke arah pintu.

"Baik. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Respon singkat itu sudah cukup untuk membuat sang pelayan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar tuannya. Sang penghuni kamar kini hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah. Sebuah buku bersampul merah darah yang terletak di dekat ranjangnya telah menjadi pusat atensinya. Kelak, buku itulah yang akan menjadi pemandu hidupnya.

Kitab... _'Holy Orders'_

'Ayah, kau benar-benar menyusahkanku.'

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Seperti yang bisa Anda lihat sendiri, Tuan Ace. Semenjak Anda pergi meninggalkan <em>mansion<em> ini, Tuan Gold Roger sudah merenovasi beberapa bagian ruangannya. Ia menambahkan sebuah aula di beranda belakang. Dan juga memperluas perpustakaan lamanya. Ruang kantornya masih tetap berada di sebelah utara _mansion_ ini. Dan bahkan, kolam renangnya juga masih tersedia di beranda tengah."

"Oh, begitu. Lalu perubahan yang ada di lantai atas?"

"Ah, untuk lantai atas, beliau juga sudah menambahkan ruang observasi dan juga sebuah planetarium kecil. Ada sekitar enam buah kamar kosong dan tiga di antaranya merupakan kamar tidur biasa yang sudah lama tak dipakai lagi. Tapi Anda tak perlu khawatir, Tuan Ace. Kami sudah membersihkan semuanya. Anda bisa menggunakan kamar-kamar itu kapan saja."

Ace menganggukkan kepala mendengar semua penjelasan itu. Sebagai seorang _butler_ yang sudah mengabdi selama bertahun-tahun pada keluarga Gold Roger, Thatch benar-benar melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia menjelaskan secara terperinci mengenai hal-hal yang sudah seharusnya diketahui oleh Ace. Mulai dari beberapa bagian _mansion_ hingga hal-hal yang sudah dilakukan oleh sang atasan semasa hidupnya. Namun, dari semua penjelasan itu, masih ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal di hati Ace.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apakah _mansion_ ini memiliki lebih dari satu ruang lab?"

"Ruang lab lain? Ah, maaf. Setahuku _mansion_ ini hanya memiliki satu ruang lab saja, Tuan Ace. Yakni ruang lab utama yang ada di sebelah aula. Selain itu tidak ada lagi." Pernyataan itu membuat Ace bertopang dagu. Thatch tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berbohong. Sejatinya hal ini tidaklah terlalu mengejutkannya.

'Sudah kuduga... pasti tak ada yang tahu dengan ruang lab rahasia yang tersembunyi di perpustakaan waktu itu.'

"Uhh, maaf. Apakah ada hal lain yang bisa kubantu, Tuan Ace? Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Anda," Thatch tampak skeptis. Ace menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Mungkin, ayahku memiliki alternatif ruang lab lain di _mansion_ ini. Ternyata aku salah." Pemuda itu berdiplomasi dengan mulusnya. Karena ia tak ingin ada orang luar yang tahu mengenai persoalan ruang lab rahasia itu. Ya. Sepertinya itu merupakan solusi yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

"Lalu, apa kau mengetahui tentang _project_ terakhir ayahku sebelum ia meninggal?"

"_Project_ terakhir?" Thatch mencoba mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. "Aku tidak tahu dengan spesifikasi _project_ terakhir yang beliau kerjakan. Karena Tuan Gold Roger selalu merahasiakan penelitiannya dari orang dalam _mansion_. Namun yang jelas, saat itu ia sempat membuat perjanjian kerja sama dengan beberapa... orang asing."

"Orang asing?" Ace menautkan alisnya. Dan sang _butler _menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itu benar, Tuan Ace. Tuan Gold Roger terlihat membicarakan sesuatu dengan beberapa orang asing di kantornya saat itu. Orang-orang asing itu berpakaian aneh. Ya, benar! Pakaiannya sangat aneh. Seperti bukan pakaian di era ini. Dan semenjak itulah Tuan Gold Roger tampak begitu fokus pada _project_-nya sampai hari dimana ia meninggal dunia."

Kesaksian Thatch sungguh tak bisa dianggap remeh. Kini Ace benar-benar semakin penasaran. Enigma terus saja bermunculan dari balik riwayat sang ayah. Sebuah perjanjian. Orang-orang asing dengan pakaian aneh. Sebenarnya sang ayah sudah terlibat dalam hal apa?

Dan _project_ manusia itu...

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin Anda ketahui, Tuan Ace?" sang _butler_ kembali melontarkan tanya. Sejatinya Ace sudah mulai mengerti dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sebuah arah untuk menghadapi dilema ini semakin terlihat. Mencari aman. Ya. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah bermain secara aman. Karena sepertinya sang ayah sudah merancang segenap keadaan ini untuk ia kelola nantinya.

"Sudah cukup. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Thatch."

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu, Tuan Ace."

Bersamaan dengan berlalunya sang _butler_, Ace pun lantas terduduk di sebuah sofa kecil yang ada di dekatnya. Jemarinya terlihat merogoh sesuatu yang ada di dalam saku celana. Dan kitab _Holy Orders_ itupun kembali menjadi panoramanya.

"Jika spekulasiku benar, maka orang-orang asing itu adalah..." lembar pertama kembali dibuka. Kedua obsidian Ace lekas menatap runtutan teks yang ditulis oleh ayahnya itu. Sebenarnya ia mulai bosan dengan beberapa teks sama dan klise yang sudah ia baca berulang kali itu. Namun, rasa bosan yang tersemat seolah bertransisi menjadi rasa kurositas tinggi tatkala pencerahan mulai bermunculan sedikit demi sedikit.

_"Orang-orang itu terus memohon padaku untuk menyelesaikan project ini. Era mereka telah mengalami sebuah krisis yang begitu besar. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa dimensi futuristik akan menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk bagi segenap umat manusia. Sejatinya, aku berpikir, apakah masa depan bisa diubah dengan project ini? Ini adalah project yang rumit dan sangat tidak realistis jika diserahkan padaku..."_

'Tak salah lagi. Aku yakin bahwa spekulasiku benar. Ini sungguh sulit dipercaya.' Determinasi perlahan terlahir. Memiliki spekulasinya sendiri, Ace lantas menutup buku kitab itu dan beranjak dari sofanya. Ia harus segera kembali melakukan _survey_ pada _project_ misterius itu lagi. Meski sebenarnya ia segan melakukan hal ini...

Namun ia sudah tak punya pilihan lain.

.

.

.

_KRAAAKK!_

Rak buku kembali digeser. Dan pencahayaan kembali menjadi lentera dalam gelapnya ruang laboratorium itu.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Ace menapakkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam. Atensinya mendapati lagi panorama lab yang begitu hampa dan hening itu. Entah mengapa, setiap kali ia masuk ke dalamnya, selalu saja ada gejolak aneh yang terasa. Sebuah gejolak dimana ia seolah terhunus dengan hawa yang begitu dingin dan menusuk. Jantungnya juga berdebar keras tak beraturan. Dan ia sungguh tak paham, mengapa semua fenomena itu bisa terjadi padanya.

'Mungkin, gejolak ini hanyalah sugesti yang tak berdasar saja...' Ya. Mungkin saja begitu.

Mengabaikan itu, ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menyusuri _altar_ tengah. Barisan tabung kaca berisi _life fluid_ telah kembali menghantam penglihatannya. Dan hanya ada satu tabung _life fluid_ yang menjadi destinasinya saat ini. Sebuah tabung... dengan _'objek hidup' _yang ada di dalamnya.

_Holy Orders, Project CG-2185 AD._

"Sepertinya dia masih belum sadarkan diri."

Realita didapat. Ace sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan _project_ itu. Sebuah _project_ yang sudah digariskan untuknya. Pemuda yang ada di dalam tabung itu tak menunjukkan perbedaan yang berarti. Keadaannya tetap sama. Ia terdiam dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam rapat. Tak bergerak sedikitpun seolah enggan menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya kehidupan.

Sepertinya, situasi ini lebih rumit dari kelihatannya.

Ace menghela napasnya melihat itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membuatnya sadar? Aku bahkan bingung harus melakukan apa terhadapnya."

...

_Titt!_

...

_Titt!_

...

Suara yang dihasilkan oleh mesin pendeteksi denyut nadi itu seolah menyadarkan Ace dari dilemanya. Obsidiannya lantas melirik sejenak ke arah mesin pendeteksi denyut nadi yang ada di samping tabung _life fluid_. Layar monitor yang memaparkan sebuah angka kalkulasi baru, telah sukses menarik atensinya secara penuh.

"Lima kali denyutan dalam satu menit?" dahi Ace berkerut serius. Denyut nadi dari subyek utamanya telah bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Progress yang cukup pesat untuk sesosok manusia yang sudah berada dalam keadaan koma selama setahun lebih.

"Dari dua kali menjadi lima kali permenit. Harusnya, jumlah normal untuk pemuda seusianya adalah 60 hingga 80 kali permenit. Itu jika diukur dari denyutan nadi arteri radialisnya. Meski jumlah denyutnya jauh dari normal, tapi setidaknya, ia memiliki harapan untuk hidup." Putra Gold Roger itu lantas bertopang dagu sejenak. Seharusnya, ada sebuah cara untuk meningkatkan denyut nadi pemuda itu dalam waktu cepat. Atau mungkin, sebuah cara untuk membuat fungsi organ-organ tubuh dan jantungnya bereaksi secara normal. Namun, ia sungguh bingung, bagaimana cara untuk melakukannya?

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk kembali pada subtansi dari observasinya. Ace mengamati lagi secara cermat keadaan dari pemuda itu. Obsidiannya memicing tatkala menatap puluhan kabel-kabel yang terhubung di tubuh sang _project_.

"Selain kabel yang terhubung pada mesin pendeteksi denyut nadi, puluhan kabel _string_ yang terpasang di tubuh pemuda ini juga terdiri dari selang penyambung nutrisi dan reaktor untuk menstimulus sistem sensorik dan motoriknya. Tapi dari semua itu, kenapa ayah tidak memasang sadapan elektrokardiograf pada tubuhnya? Aku juga perlu melacak sinyal jantungnya 'kan?" Jemari Ace lantas menyentuh hamparan tabung itu. Pemuda yang ia amati sepertinya terlihat begitu lemah dan sangat rapuh. Spekulasi pun muncul di otaknya.

"Atau mungkin... memasang sadapan itu akan berdampak fatal untuk pemuda ini? Sepertinya ia benar-benar sangat kritis. Aku tak boleh sembarangan dan bertindak gegabah. Tubuhnya terlalu sensitif untuk kuhubungkan dengan beberapa perangkat luar. Ia harus berada di dalam tabung _life fluid _ini dulu..."

Setelah segenap fakta itu tersemat ke dalam nalarnya, Ace hanya dapat mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan punggungnya di hamparan tabung. Diliriknya lagi pemuda itu dengan tatapan pasrah. Kontur lelah mewarnai paras putra Gold Roger itu secara instan.

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantuku dalam hal ini. _Project_ ini tak bisa kukerjakan sendiri. Aku harus mencari seseorang yang bisa kupercaya dan bisa menjaga rahasia ini rapat-rapat..."

Pemecahan telah didapat. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar Ace dapat melanjutkan _project_ yang diwariskan oleh sang ayah. Jemarinya lantas mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang sudah tersemat di saku celananya. Sebuah nama telah menjadi tujuannya.

Sebuah nama... dari seseorang yang akan membantunya dalam konspirasi penelitian ini.

"Sabo? Bisakah kau ke tempatku sekarang? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sebuah... <em>project<em>?"

.

.

Sabo menautkan kedua alisnya. Ruang tengah dari _mansion_ milik Ace seakan menjadi tempat bernaung dan juga saksi bisu yang menemani eksistensinya. Atensinya sudah mendapati sang kawan yang terduduk tepat di hadapannya. Setelah hampir setahun mereka tak pernah bertemu, kini acara reuni kecil itu harus diwarnai dengan sedikit kejutan.

"Ya, benar. _Project_ ini adalah peninggalan dari mendiang ayahku yang harus segera kulanjutkan. Dan aku butuh bantuanmu untuk hal ini." Ace menjelaskan dengan begitu serius. Pemuda itu menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada sembari bersandar, menanti respon Sabo. Dan ia pun tetap bergeming menatap raut tak terdefinisi yang dipaparkan kawan baiknya semasa kuliah itu.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Saat di _Grand Line_ dulu, kau selalu saja menduduki peringkat tertinggi dalam hal riset dan juga berbagai karya penelitianmu sendiri. Kau bahkan tahu bahwa kemampuanku masih jauh di bawahmu, Ace. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau justru meminta bantuanku? Bukankah, hal ini bisa kau selesaikan sendiri dengan mudah?" keskeptisan Sabo adalah hal yang wajar. Ace sudah dapat memprediksi respon itu. Ia pun lantas menghela napasnya. Sejatinya, bagian tersulit dari semua ini adalah untuk menjelaskan segala sesuatunya tanpa adanya pertentangan argumen.

Tapi sepertinya, hal itu sangatlah tidak mungkin.

"_Project_ ini lebih rumit dari kelihatannya. Karena baru kali ini aku dihadapkan dengan bentuk eksperimen yang sepertinya tak pernah dilakukan oleh ilmuwan manapun. Dan lagi, aku memiliki spekulasi bahwa _project_ ayahku tidak berasal dari... era ini."

"Tidak berasal dari era ini? Apa maksudmu?" Sabo semakin tak mengerti. Dan Ace hanya merespon itu dengan meletakkan sebuah buku tepat di depan meja kawannya.

"A-Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah kitab _Holy Orders_. Sebuah agenda yang ditulis ayahku sendiri mengenai _project_ yang sedang kita bicarakan ini." Sabo mengerutkan dahinya. Dengan perasaan ragu, ia pun lantas membuka lembaran pertama yang ada di buku itu. Ace kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dalam buku itu, disebutkan bahwa kemungkinan besar, ayahku menerima _project_ ini dari beberapa orang asing dengan gaya berpakaian yang aneh. Dan lagi, ia menyebutkan bahwa _project_ ini berasal dari era _'mereka'_. Mereka di sini dalam tanda kutip bukanlah era kita, Sabo. Tapi merupakan era yang lain."

Sabo semakin skeptis mendengar itu. Segenap cerita Ace seakan blur untuk diterima ke dalam logikanya. Namun, runtutan teks dimana Gold Roger menuliskan kesaksiannya sungguh tidak kontradiksi dengan pernyataan putranya.

"_Orang-orang itu terus memohon padaku untuk menyelesaikan project ini. Era mereka telah mengalami sebuah krisis yang begitu besar. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa dimensi futuristik akan menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk bagi segenap umat manusia—_tunggu sebentar, dimensi futuristik?"Sabo kembali menautkan kedua alisnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk mencerna segenap makna dari frase itu. "Ja-Jangan-jangan ini..."

Ace menganggukkan kepala. "Itu benar. Kemungkinan besar _project_ ini berasal dari era futuristik. Atau bahasa sederhananya... masa depan."

Hening.

Sabo menganga syok. Seakan tak percaya dengan semua realita yang terjabar di hadapannya. Ace paham bahwa kawan baiknya itu tak akan mudah percaya dengan semua ini. Sejatinya, ia sendiri juga masih sulit untuk memercayai semuanya. Namun, apa daya? Inilah kenyataan yang sudah terjadi. Sebagai manusia, ia tak memiliki kuasa untuk melawannya.

"I-Ini sungguh tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa _project_ ini berasal dari masa depan? Kembali ke masa lalu itu sangat mustahil! Konsep itu di luar logika manusia! Ini mustahil. Tidak mungkin ini dari masa depan. Ti-tidak mungkin—"

"Awalnya aku juga tak percaya dengan semua ini, Sabo. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Inilah kenyataan yang harus kita terima. _Project_ milik ayahku ini benar-benar berasal dari masa depan. Ada beberapa bukti yang mengarah ke sana," tegas Ace serius. Sabo masih memaparkan raut syok.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Setahuku, melompat ke masa depan itu mungkin masih bisa terjadi. Karena hal itu tidaklah bertentangan dengan hukum relativitas. Tapi jika kembali ke masa lalu... bukankah hal itu akan menjadi rancu? Dan lagi... mereka ke era kita melalui apa?" Ace bertopang dagu untuk sesaat.

"Mungkinkah... mereka kemari dengan menggunakan _wormhole_?"

"_Wormhole_? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Medan _wormhole_ itu sangat tidak stabil dan membutuhkan banyak energi negatif agar tidak meledak menjadi _blackhole_ dengan ujung yang tidak pasti! I-Ini sungguh membingungkan!" Sabo menggertakkan jemarinya di atas meja sembari menyangga keningnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Semua misteri ini membuatnya pusing. "Selama ini, konsep penjelajah waktu hanya menjadi konsep yang sifatnya teoritis belaka. Dan sekarang, jika konsep itu benar-benar dapat direalisasikan..."

Ace menyibakkan parasnya ke samping. Sedikit tertunduk untuk menyelami semuanya. Ada banyak hal yang tak bisa digapai ke dalam batas penalaran mereka. "Tak ada yang dapat menebak bagaimana entitas era futuristik yang sesungguhnya. Segalanya bisa saja terjadi, Sabo."

"Ini sungguh gila..." Sabo menghela napas pasrah. Ia pun mencoba untuk memercayai semua ini dengan kapasitas logikanya.

"Jika memang mereka mengirim _project_ itu kemari dari masa depan, setidaknya, _project_ itu pasti merupakan benda mati. Itupun jika memang mereka menggunakan _wormhole_ sebagai salah satu alternatifnya. Karena kau tahu sendiri dengan medan gravitasi _wormhole_ yang tak beraturan itu. Jika tidak distabilkan, maka tubuh makhluk hidup yang melalui saluran itu bisa tercabik-cabik dan hancur lebur. Mereka tak akan mengambil resiko dengan menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri untuk mengirimkan _project_ ini pada ayahmu—"

"Sayangnya, aku harus menyatakan bahwa ekspektasimu itu tidaklah benar, Sabo," sergah Ace dengan raut miris. Sabo terhenyak mendengar itu.

"Ekspektasiku salah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah... _project_ yang dikirimkan oleh mereka, bukanlah sebuah benda mati." Putra Gold Roger itu beranjak dari kursinya. Segeralah ia berdiri membelakangi Sabo dan berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan. Sedang yang ditinggalkan tampak mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung.

"Jika bukan benda mati, lalu apa?"

Ace menghentikan langkahnya. Ia hanya tertunduk tanpa berpaling menghadap ke belakang.

"Ikutlah denganku. Kau akan tahu jawabannya dengan cara melihat _project_ itu dengan mata kepalamu sendiri."

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ma-Manusia?"<p>

Lagi-lagi Sabo harus menatap bentuk realita yang sangat sulit untuk dipercaya. Entitas _project_ yang sudah terlihat tepat di hamparan kedua matanya itu sungguh mampu untuk membuatnya beraut pucat. Ia seakan tercekat dan tak dapat menguntai kata untuk sesaat.

"Jangan kau pikir bahwa anak yang ada di dalam tabung _life fluid_ itu sudah mati, Sabo. Ia masih memiliki denyut nadi." Ace yang tadinya terlihat bersandar di hamparan dinding lab, kini melangkahkan kakinya untuk berdiri di samping Sabo.

"Dia bernama Monkey D. Luffy. Berumur sembilan belas tahun. Dari secarik kertas yang kutemukan di sela mesin kontrol, sepertinya ia dikirim dari era futuristik. Tepatnya tahun 2185 A.D (_Anno Domini_)."

"2185 A.D? Era yang sangat jauh sekali dari era ini. Era kita sudah menginjak tahun 2013," gumam Sabo. Ia tak menyibakkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari tabung _life fluid_. Ace mengangguk affirmatif.

"Benar. Dan aku sangat yakin bahwa _life fluid_ biru ini juga berasal dari era mereka. Aku menemukan beberapa senyawa baru yang tak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya. Dan _life fluid_ ini benar-benar luar biasa karena dapat mempertahankan nyawa dari pemuda ini." Ace lantas mendaratkan jemarinya pada hamparan tabung. Seolah ia ingin menyentuh paras dari subyek observasinya. Sabo tetap bergeming menatap itu.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa mendiang ayahmu pernah mengerjakan _project_ semacam ini, Ace. Mencoba menghidupkan seorang manusia dari masa depan..." Ace tertunduk mendengar itu. Kedua tangannya tampak dikepalkan dengan erat.

"Inilah alasanku untuk memilihmu, Sabo. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya saat ini. Aku harap kau merahasiakan _project_ ini dari siapapun. Karena kau tahu sendiri bahwa menggunakan manusia sebagai objek penelitian seperti ini sungguh sangat ilegal di mata dunia." Sabo mengangguk paham dengan permintaan itu.

"Aku mengerti, Ace. Kau bisa memercayakan hal ini padaku. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk membantumu."

"Terima kasih." Ace menganggukkan kepala dan mengguratkan simpulan senyum tipis. Kembali diratapinya _project_ yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Kini, kita harus mencari cara untuk menghidupkan _project_ ini. Hah. Aku bahkan belum yakin apakah pemuda yang ada di dalam tabung _life fluid_ ini benar-benar manusia atau bukan. Aku belum memeriksa struktur tubuh dan organ dalamnya. Ia masih terlalu rawan untuk dikeluarkan dari dalam _life fluid_."

Keheningan terjadi sejenak. Sabo tampak bungkam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan Ace masih tak jua melunturkan pandangannya dari hamparan tabung. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lantas melirik ke arah mesin pendeteksi denyut nadi. Suara yang dihasilkan mesin itu membuat Sabo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lima kali berdenyut dalam satu menit?"

"Ah... iya, benar. Nadinya berdenyut lima kali permenit. Dan menurutku, hal itu merupakan kemajuan yang cukup bagus. Karena saat pertama kali aku menemukan anak ini, nadinya hanya berdenyut dua kali saja dalam satu menit." Sabo bertopang dagu mendengar itu. Sepertinya ia memiliki spekulasinya sendiri. Melihat respon pasif dari rekannya itu, Ace menghela napasnya.

"Aku berharap, ada suatu cara yang bisa membuat denyut nadinya menjadi normal dengan cepat. Tapi aku sendiri tak tahu, hal apa yang bisa menjadi sumber kekuatan anak itu. Mungkin... cara itu bisa ditemukan melalui kitab _Holy Orders_ milik ayahku?" Ace berspekulasi. Dan Sabo lantas menyodorkan buku itu pada kawannya.

"Di dalam buku itu, aku sempat membaca pernyataan ayahmu yang menyebutkan bahwa kau memiliki _link_ dengan _project_ ini. Dan ia juga menyatakan bahwa semasa hidupnya, ia tak pernah berhasil membuat _project_ ini menggapai kesadarannya. Dan lalu, kau mengatakan saat pertama kalinya kau menemukan anak ini, denyut nadinya berdetak dua kali dalam satu menit?" Sabo mengakhiri penjelasannya secara ambigu. Ace mengerutkan dahinya mendengar semua rangkaian premis itu.

"Dan poinmu?"

"Poinku adalah... jika prediksiku benar, maka aku yakin bahwa sebelum kau menemukan pemuda ini, nadinya tak pernah berdenyut, Ace."

"A-Apa?" kedua obsidian Ace membelalak mendengar itu. "Jadi maksudmu, kedatanganku kemari telah membuat nadinya berdenyut?"

Sabo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tepat sekali. Aku yakin bahwa ini merupakan pertama kalinya bagi anak itu untuk mendenyutkan nadinya. Dan itu adalah berkat kehadiranmu, Ace. Mungkin bentuk _link_ yang dimaksud oleh ayahmu adalah ini. Secara tak langsung, kaulah... sumber kekuatan dan juga nyawa dari pemuda itu."

Hening.

Ace terhenyak mendengar itu. Konklusi yang diguratkan Sabo ada benarnya juga. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa sebuah cara yang ia cari untuk menghidupkan _project_ itu ternyata berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

Semua ini sungguh sangat mencengangkan.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan jauh-jauh dari anak ini, Ace. Karena aku yakin, semakin ia berada di dekatmu, maka denyut nadinya akan semakin bertambah. Dan aku yakin, segenap organ tubuhnya akan segera berfungsi dengan normal. Ia pasti akan menggapai kesadarannya." Sabo tampak begitu yakin dengan konklusinya. Ace masih terhenyak dengan kenyataan itu. Kedua obsidiannya kembali menatap nanar pada sang _project_.

"Sebenarnya siapa pemuda ini? Mengapa ia begitu bergantung padaku?"

"Bergantung, ya?" Sabo melipat kedua tangannya sembari memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Seringai usil terpapar di parasnya.

"Aku jadi teringat pada suatu novel percintaan yang pernah kubaca waktu itu. Ada dua insan manusia dimana yang satu harus menderita dalam penantian karena orang yang ia cintai terbaring dalam keadaan koma. Konon katanya, meski sang kekasih telah mengalami _sudden cardiac death_, namun berkat penantian yang diguratkan olehnya, nadi dari kekasihnya perlahan berdenyut kembali."

"Apa?" Ace bertampang aneh mendengar itu, tak mengerti sama sekali dengan poin yang disampaikan Sabo. Dan kekehan pelan terlontar dari mulut rekannya.

"Aku menceritakan itu sebagai alegori saja, Ace. Situasimu saat ini benar-benar mirip dengan gambaran novel tadi. Siapa tahu saja, anak yang menjadi _project_-mu itu kelak akan menjadi pelabuhan cintamu. Hahaha!" Justifikasi itu membuat Ace melotot. Semburat merah terpapar di parasnya bersamaan dengan gejolak emosi yang sedikit memuncak. Apa-apaan yang sudah dikatakan kawannya itu?

"Pe-Pelabuhan cintaku? Sembarangan! Kesimpulan macam apa itu? Situasiku tak bisa disamakan dengan alur dalam novel itu!"

"Hei, kenapa tidak? Setahuku, kau tak pernah tertarik pada wanita manapun saat kita masih duduk di bangku kuliah dulu. Mungkin saja nanti kau menaruh hati pada pemuda imut ini? Aku yakin, kau tak ingin mendapatkan gelar sebagai seorang aseksual 'kan, Ace? Jadi..." gema tawa kembali membahana. Dengan raut ketus, Ace hanya menyibakkan pandangan ke samping.

"Bercandamu sangat tidak lucu, Sabo. Sungguh tak kusangka. Kupikir kau ini adalah orang SO stadium akhir. Ternyata kau masih sempat-sempatnya melirik novel semacam itu. Mengejutkan..."

"Ah, aku memang cerminan orang dengan orientasi belajar yang sangat tinggi. Tapi aku juga manusia yang membutuhkan hiburan saat titik jenuh menghantamku, Ace. Novel-novel percintaan itu tidaklah terlalu buruk. Kita dapat memahami banyak hal yang tak terduga di luar ilmu sains yang selalu kita pelajari di kampus—"

"Dan sayangnya, aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan hal itu..." Ace menyergah dengan raut ketus. Sabo kembali terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ironi.

"Sepertinya jika dibandingkan dengan novel percintaan, boleh kukatakan bahwa kau lebih tertarik dengan eksperimen ini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak ingin membuang waktuku untuk membaca hal-hal seperti itu—"

"Ya, ya. Kau lebih memilih eksperimen ini daripada novel percintaan. Dengan kata lain, kau lebih senang menghabiskan waktumu dengan _'anak itu'_ daripada dengan novel~" lagi-lagi Sabo menjebak argumen yang dilontarkan Ace dengan lihainya. Kini, frase itu memiliki makna yang sangat ganda. Sang penyandang nama D hanya dapat memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Sabo? Apa ia memiliki niat terselubung untuk menjodohkannya dengan subyek eksperimen mereka sendiri?

Entahlah.

"Sudahlah, cukup. Kita tak bisa main-main lagi, Sabo. Mulai sekarang, kita berdua harus fokus pada _project_ ini. Kita harus dapat menyelesaikan apa yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh ayahku. Apapun yang terjadi."

Atmosfir canda itu kini bertransisi menjadi sebuah situasi yang lagi-lagi terwarnai dengan keseriusan. Sabo menghentikan gema tawanya dan mulai menganggukkan kepala simbolik affirmatif. Ace lantas menatap sesosok pemuda entitas dari _project_ mereka.

'Setiap kali aku berada di dekat anak ini, jantungku selalu berdebar keras tanpa kutahu apa sebabnya. Sebuah _link_... sepertinya yang dikatakan oleh ayah memang benar. Aku seperti merasa memiliki sebuah ikatan yang cukup erat dengan anak ini. Sebuah ikatan yang tak dapat kujabarkan dengan kata-kata. Ia bergantung padaku dan sepertinya, lambat laun, aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama...' kedua obsidian itu melembut. Jemarinya kembali menyentuh hamparan tabung kaca itu secara perlahan. Suara denyut nadi pemuda itu seakan menyatu dengan debaran jantungnya sendiri.

"Ayo, Ace. Kita segera keluar dari sini."

"... baiklah."

Sabo lantas melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk segera keluar dari ruang lab. Sebelum Ace melakukan hal yang sama, ia pun melayangkan pandangannya lagi ke arah _project_ itu. Sebuah determinasi mulai terbangun dalam diri putra Gold Roger itu.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia pasti akan melanjutkan _project_ itu.

'Aku pasti akan menghidupkanmu. Karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari ketetapan takdirku, Monkey D. Luffy...'

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oke. Alasan saya lama banget gak ngadet nih fic adalah karena saya musti ngumpulin feel dulu dan melajarin banyak referensi buat fic ini. Jujur, saya kurang bisa pelajaran eksak, perhitungan matematika apalagi fisika. Dan fic ini mengharuskan saya untuk membubuhi beberapa teori fisika bahkan mungkin kedokteran. Saya hanya akan nyantumin subtansi yang saya tahu aja. Dan semoga detil itu udah cukup untuk menjadi warna sci-fi di fic ini.

Dan mohon maaf jikalau ada salah teori di fic ini. Kayaknya saya gak perlu terlalu jabaran teori relativitas einstein di sini. Untuk wormhole juga kayaknya merupakan hal sentral dalam konsep time travel. Mungkin di kedepan chapter bakal saya detailin kinerjanya.

Haha... terakhir. Ternyata genre sci-fi itu mengasyikan banget XD Meski peminat dari genre ini gak sebanding dengan peminat genre romance, tapi saya beneran enjoy banget untuk ngeksplorasi genre ini. Oke, daripada kalian makin pusing, mending saya akhiri curcol ini.

**Balasan Review:**

**Matsuo Emi:** Wah, makasih banyak buat pujiannya, Emi! ^^ Fic ini temanya bakalan berat. Mudah-mudahan gak terlalu pusing nanti bacanya. Arigato reviewnya! xD

**Ri – Chan:** Sorry banget kalo updetnya lama. Soalnya saya musti melajarin referensinya dulu. Arigato reviewnya! :D

**Ag-stalker:** Hohoho~ Luffy emang misterius. Di kedepan nanti, misteri tentang dia so pasti bakalan terkuak. Arigato reviewnya! :)

**Kim D. Meiko:** Bahkan pas Ace jadi ilmuwan pun, auranya tetep gahar dan sekseh deh! xD #Jedeerr! Arigato ya reviewnya!

**Domi:** Ah, si Luffy gak jadi pedo kok di fic ini. Dia kan dari masa depan. Justru Ace yang makin terlihat pedo di sini. Secara era dia era lampau. xD #Plaks. Arigato reviewnya, Dom~

**Demon D. Dino:** Makasih buat pujiannya~ ^^

**Evil E. Evil:** Thanks for your review! :)

**Aoi LawLight:** Not aging di sini si Luffy tetep berada di umur 19 tahun. Apalagi dia datang dari masa depan. Dan tepat! Keberadaan Ace yang micu denyutnya Luffy. Arigato ya reviewnya! :D

**Pearl Victory:** Ahahaha~ makasih buat pujiannya, Hon. Karena ini fic bukan kolab, aku beneran kerja keras untuk nyari referensinya sendiri. Semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan ya. Jujur, aku baca beberapa teori fisikanya ampe pengen muntah karena gak mudeng T_T #Plaks. Tapi aku bakal sederhanain semua teorinya di fic ini. Arigato reviewnya ya, Hon! :)

_At last, mind to __**REVIEW**__ again? Arigato~_


	3. Destiny

**A/N: **Wow... saya kira gak bakal ada yang mau ngelirik nih fic. Tapi ternyata saya salah. Banyak juga respon positif yang saya terima. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, minna! Pada akhirnya kerja keras saya dalam ngumpulin referensi ampe bermuntah-muntah ria (karena pusing) ternyata mendapat buah yang cukup memuaskan! TT^TT #Terharu. Tanpa dukungan kalian, saya gak bakal bisa sampai seperti ini. Dan sebagai balasan atas apresiasi kalian, maka saya putuskan untuk mengapdet fic ini lagi~ :D

Okay, enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Holy Orders © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu)**

**Genre: Drama/Fantasy/Adventure/Mystery/Sci-Fi**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai, Tema berat, Referensi ilmiah fiktif, Padat deskripsi dan mungkin OOC?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Part 3-<strong>

**Destiny**

_Hening._

_Gelap._

_Hampa._

_._

_._

_Ruang itu terlihat begitu kosong. Begitu luas. Dengan hitam sebagai batasannya. Obsidian menatap hampa. Dengan kabut keheningan yang menyelimuti jasad. Tak ada apapun. Tak ada siapapun. Sepertinya sendiri. Ya. Eksistensinya benar-benar sendiri di kala itu._

'_Ini...' Ace mencoba melangkah. Ke arah manapun. Dengan perasaan tak menentu. Obsidiannya terus menatap sekeliling, sekalipun pemandangan yang ditangkapnya hanyalah hitam. Dan kegundahan itu semakin menghantam diri. Tatkala ia semakin tersesat, hilang arah._

_Ini di mana?_

_Ini tempat apa?_

_Mengapa ia berada di sini?_

_Apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya?_

_Rangkaian pertanyaan itu terus menggema dalam benaknya. Tak ada jawaban. Sejauh penalarannya bisa digali, ia tak dapat menemukan jawaban itu. Ia sungguh tak tahu apa-apa. Terus saja melangkah tanpa petunjuk arah yang memandunya. Sebuah batu kecil yang tenggelam dalam arus sungai yang berujung pada lonjakan air terjun. Analogi itu cukup tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini._

_Berlari._

_Kini ia mencoba untuk berlari. Namun percuma. Ia tak dapat menemukan ujung dari jalan yang ia tapaki. Benar-benar tak ada apapun. Tetap hitam. Tetap gelap. Tetaplah kosong. Dimensi itu seolah menyiksanya dalam tekanan. Dan distopia pun hadir, membuat rasa takut itu bangkit. Kecemasan melanda. Pucat mewarnai parasnya. Napas mulai memburu. Rasa frustasi pun muncul sebagai konklusi akhir dari semua itu._

'_A-Apa-apaan ini? Sebenarnya... ini tempat apa?'_

_..._

"_Ace."_

'_Suara itu?'_

_Mengejutkan._

_Ada samar-samar suara yang mendadak muncul dan membahana dalam dimensi itu. Ace mulai waspada secara refleks. Debaran jantungnya berpacu tak terkendali. Ia benar-benar tak tenang sekarang. Titik kecemasan semakin memuncak di luar kehendaknya._

_..._

"_Ace."_

'_Si-Siapa yang memanggilku?'_

"_Ace—"_

'_Siapa di sana! Cepat katakan padaku!'_

"_Ingatlah, Ace. Hidup ini penuh dengan labirin paradoks. Roda takdir berputar. Segenap probabilitas telah berkembang dari pangkalnya..."_

'_A-Apa?'_

"_Pangkalnya adalah dirimu. Dari segala pilihan yang ada, kau—sebagai pangkal—sudah memilih jalan ini. Dan itu artinya... kau harus siap menerima segala konsekuensinya. Apapun itu. Baik ataupun buruk."_

_Suara itu terus berkumandang tanpa acuh dengan pedang tanya yang telah ditebaskan Ace. Obsidian kembali membelalak dalam rasa tak percaya. Semua ini bagaikan bongkahan enigma yang menyesatkan. Tak mengerti. Bingung. Panik dan lagi-lagi takut. Semua itu bercampur menjadi satu._

'_Siapa kau sebenarnya?'_

"_Kau tak bisa mundur. Kau benar-benar tak bisa mundur lagi... Gol D. Ace. Bahkan tak boleh ada kata segan jikalau nantinya..."_

_..._

_..._

"_... dunia meminta nyawamu."_

.

.

"Hahh—TI-TIDAK!"

_Kraakk!_

Suara _remote_ TV terjatuh seakan menjadi sebuah alunan yang mengiringi bangunnya pemuda itu. Ace tampak bangkit dari ranjangnya, dengan kedua obsidian membelalak lebar. Pucat. Napasnya pun tersengal berat. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengalami hal yang klise. Terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan mimpi itu lagi.

Sebuah mimpi aneh... yang tidak ia mengerti maknanya.

Jari jemari itu lantas menyangga hamparan kening, menyilakan untaian helai rambut raven yang tampak terburai acak-acakkan. Kedua obsidian lantas menatap pada _remote_ TV yang kini sudah terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian di hamparan lantai. Sepertinya sang empunya tak sengaja menjatuhkan benda itu lagi. Salahkan semuanya pada alam bawah sadar Ace yang membuat sistem motoriknya bekerja di luar kehendaknya sendiri.

'Sepertinya aku harus menyuruh Marco untuk memperbaiki _remote_ itu lagi...' ya. Sebuah keputusan yang bijak. Karena dengan pikiran yang kalut seperti ini, Ace tak akan bisa memperbaikinya sendiri. Dan pemuda itupun pada akhirnya mengambili satu persatu komponen _remote_-nya. Dipandanginya komponen itu dengan benak yang masih terselubungi kabut dilema. Labirin nalarnya benar-benar tidak fokus. Selama ia masih belum menemukan jawaban dari segenap enigma ini...

Putra Gold Roger itu tak akan pernah bisa tenang.

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hari ini kemajuannya benar-benar pesat, Ace! Nadinya telah berdenyut tiga puluh kali dalam satu menit! Dan grafik elektrokardiogram yang ditampakkan pun mulai mendekati garis stabil!"<p>

"Oh, benarkah? Baguslah jika begitu."

.

.

Hampir sebulan telah berlalu. Semenjak kedatangan Sabo ke dalam _mansion_.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu telah menjadi sebuah entitas bala bantuan yang sangat berguna bagi Ace. Berkat campur tangan kawannya, _project_ manusia peninggalan sang ayah pada akhirnya mengalami rangkaian progress yang begitu memuaskan. Dalam waktu singkat, penelitian mereka akan menampakkan hasilnya. Kombinasi dari kejeniusan Sabo dalam bidang kedokteran dan juga kejeniusan Ace dalam dunia _sains_ benar-benar membuahkan kerja sama yang luar biasa.

_Project_ itu kini tidak hanya sekedar terkungkum di dalam tabung _life fluid_ saja. Berkat kemajuannya yang cukup pesat, maka perangkat elektrokardiograf dapat terpasangkan di tubuhnya dengan baik untuk melacak sinyal jantungnya. Ya. Jantung yang tadinya bergeming kini telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupannya. Meskipun detaknya begitu lemah dan masih berada di bawah standard normal, tapi setidaknya _project_ ini dapat dipastikan bernyawa.

"Saat ini belum ada indikasi jika sistem motoriknya telah bekerja. Organ-organ tubuh bagian dalamnya saja mulai berfungsi dengan sangat lemah sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Mungkin akan membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Semoga saja sistem motoriknya dapat berfungsi di saat ia sudah menggapai kesadarannya nanti. Kita hanya bisa menunggu untuk itu."

Sabo menjelaskan apa yang sudah ia amati. Ia bahkan menunjukkan jurnal catatan hasil observasinya tadi kepada Ace. Dan tak terlalu menyadari keadaan sang kawan di kala itu, penjelasan demi penjelasan terus saja meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oh, ya! Aku hampir saja lupa untuk memberitahukan ini. Tapi... apa kau sudah mengecek monitor pen-_display_ struktur tubuh_ project_? Sepertinya aku telah menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di sana."

"..."

"Uhh... Ace?

"..."

"Ace!"

"H-Huh—Iya?"

"Hei... kau ini kenapa, hah?"

"Ah... ti-tidak. Aku tak apa-apa. Tenang saja." Tersadar dari kegemingannya, Ace lekas menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Sabo skeptis menatap geliat itu. Sudah jelas bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kawannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Ace terlihat kehilangan kosentrasinya saat berada di lab. Dan sepertinya hal itu terjadi karena sebab yang sama.

"Ah, iya. Tadi kau bilang bahwa kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada monitor pen-_display_ struktur tubuh _projec_t? Sebaiknya, aku mengkrosceknya sekarang." Putra Gold Roger itu pada akhirnya bergegas menuju monitor. Segera diamatinya tampilan yang terpapar pada layar monitor tersebut. Sabo mulai berdiri di belakangnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu.

"Lagi-lagi kau terlihat tak fokus, Ace. Apakah ini disebabkan karena hal yang sama? Kau mendapatkan... mimpi itu lagi 'kan?"

"Itu..."

Hening.

Ace menyibakkan parasnya ke samping untuk beberapa saat. Membisu. Spekulasi yang diguratkan Sabo tidaklah salah. Sudah hampir seminggu ia mendapatkan mimpi misterius itu. Dan sebagai kawan yang baik, sudah pasti ia akan menceritakannya pada Sabo untuk membagi beban pikirannya. Sampai saat ini, ia pun tak mengerti, mengapa mimpi itu bisa terjadi secara berturut-turut tanpa henti.

"Kau benar, Sabo. Aku mendapatkan mimpi itu lagi. Dan aku selalu saja menyadari mimpi itu. Seolah mimpi itu adalah kenyataan." Pemuda itu lantas menyangga dahinya sembari menghela napas. Sabo bertopang dagu untuk sesaat, mencoba berspekulasi.

"Apakah mimpi yang kau alami itu adalah... _Lucid Dream_?"

"_Lucid Dream_?" Ace menautkan alisnya.

"Iya, benar. _Lucid Dream_. Sebuah mimpi dimana sang pemimpi benar-benar dapar merasakan dan sadar betul akan mimpinya. Kita bahkan dapat mengendalikan _Lucid Dream_ itu sendiri. Turut mengatur skenarionya dan bahkan bertindak sesuai kehendak. Itu merupakan hal yang sangat wajar, Ace. Beberapa orang bisa melakukan itu." Menyelami penjelasan Sabo, Ace pun terdiam sejenak. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya ragu. Ia memang sadar akan mimpinya. Ia bahkan dapat menghendaki dirinya di dalam mimpi itu. Namun...

"Jika memang mimpiku adalah _Lucid Dream_, lalu kenapa mimpi itu bisa terjadi selama berminggu-minggu? Dan lagi, mimpi itu benar-benar sama dan klise," Ace menatap Sabo dengan serius. "Kalaupun seseorang bisa mengendalikan _Lucid Dream_, kenapa aku tidak bisa? Mimpi itu seperti mengendalikanku."

"Mimpi itu mengendalikanmu?"

"Benar. Selain itu, selalu saja ada samar-samar suara orang yang muncul. Aku tak tahu, suara siapa itu. Tapi yang jelas, suara itu selalu memberikan peringatan. Sebuah peringatan yang membuatku gelisah."

Ada gestur frustasi yang tampak di paras pemuda berambut raven itu. Sabo menatapnya dengan miris. Andaikan saja ia dapat memberikan beberapa frase penenangan jiwa terhadap kawan baiknya itu. Namun, apa daya? Ia sendiri juga berada di dalam ambang kegundahan yang sama.

"Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku sedang mengalami sebuah _Astral Projection_, Sabo. Aku merasa, sebagian jiwaku tertarik ke dimensi yang lain. Aku paham betul dengan metode _Astral Projection_. Namun, aku tak pernah tertarik untuk melakukan itu sebelumnya," Ace menghela napas untuk sesaat. Obsidian itu menghunus tajam ke arah pada Sabo.

"Dan sepertinya sangat mustahil bagiku untuk melakukan _Astral Projection_ secara mendadak tanpa persiapan. Ini benar-benar membingungkan. Aku tak mungkin melakukan _Astral Projection_! Iya 'kan, Sabo!"

"Sebaiknya, tenangkan dirimu dulu, Ace. Aku tahu ini sangat berat untukmu. Tapi kau jangan sampai terbawa suasana. Kita dapat memikirkan ini dengan kepala dingin." Menatap keadaan Ace yang semakin kalut, sungguh merupakan keputusan yang tepat bagi Sabo untuk sedikit menghiburnya.

"Cobalah untuk berpikir positif dulu. Aku yakin, jawaban dari semua teka-teki ini pasti akan terkuak nantinya. Bersabarlah."

"Kau benar. Aku harus dapat mengendalikan diriku." Ace memijat hamparan keningnya secara perlahan-lahan sembari menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kecemasan itupun terkikis, bersamaan dengan atensinya yang terarah pada layar monitor. Ada sesuatu yang lebih primer yang harus ia pikirkan saat ini. "Kembali ke permasalahan awal, kau bilang bahwa kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam tubuh _project_?"

"Ah, iya. Benar. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh saat aku mengobservasi kinerja organ tubuh bagian dalamnya. Coba kau lihat ini." Pemuda berambut pirang itu lantas mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada sebuah titik hitam yang ada pada hamparan layar monitor.

Ace menautkan alisnya dengan serius. "Titik hitam ini..."

"Aku tak tahu titik apa ini. Titik ini muncul di dalam tubuh _project_ saat degup jantungnya mendekati garis stabil. Dan sepertinya, titik hitam ini menghasilkan... energi tak terbatas, Ace."

"Apa? E-Energi tak terbatas?"

Hening.

Kesaksian itu membuat Ace terhenyak. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja sudah ia dengar. Sabo tak menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia sedang bergurau. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lantas menjelaskan analisanya seobyektif mungkin.

"Coba kau lihat aliran gelombang yang terpancar dari titik itu. Setelah kuteliti, ternyata gelombang ini adalah energi. Dan gelombang energi yang terpancar dari titik itu akan mengenai organ terdekatnya. Energi itu akan memulihkan tenaga dan juga stabilitas sistem organ. Dengan begitu, _project_ ini pasti dapat menggapai kesadarannya atau bahkan meregenerasi dengan cukup cepat," jelas Sabo sembari memberikan sejenak jeda. Atensinya kembali mengarah pada Ace.

"Dan organ yang cepat berfungsi adalah organ yang paling dekat dengan titik energi ini. Itulah jawaban mengapa kemajuan kinerja jantungnya sangat pesat. Karena jantung merupakan organ yang paling dekat dengan lokasi titik energi berada."

"Jadi menurutmu, keberadaan titik ini sangat membantu dalam proses pemulihan _project_, begitu?" tanya Ace sembari bertopang dagu. Sabo menganggukkan kepala.

"Benar. Keberadaan titik ini tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Namun yang membuatku bingung adalah... sebenarnya ini titik apa? Mengapa titik ini dapat menghasilkan energi yang tak ada habisnya? Dan lagi, mengapa titik ini bisa tersemat di dalam tubuh _project_?" tanya demi tanya yang tergurat dari mulut Sabo membuat Ace membisu dalam penalaran. Tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya bahwa ada titik semacam itu di dalam tubuh manusia. Sebuah titik yang seolah menghasilkan energi tak terbatas.

Energi... tak terbatas.

Bukankah itu sangat mustahil?

Dan lagi, titik itu bukanlah sebuah benda ataupun organ hidup yang memiliki entitas padat. Titik itu terlihat seperti seberkas cahaya hitam pekat yang terus saja memancarkan gelombang energi tanpa henti. Hal ini semakin menambah enigma yang ada. Satu misteri belumlah terkuak. Kini, kedua ilmuwan muda itu harus menghadapi satu lagi rangkaian teka-teki baru. Rasa skeptis semakin memuncak. Jujur saja, Ace semakin tidak tenang.

"Aku sungguh ragu, Sabo."

"Apa?" frase yang mendadak tergurat dari mulut Ace membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu bingung. "Kau ragu? Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

Kedua obsidian itu memancarkan kilat keseriusan yang tinggi. Sungguh, keadaan ini benar-benar tak bisa dipandang sempit. Kecurigaan yang dipendam Ace sepertinya mendekati kenyataan. Dengan segenap fenomena ganjil yang ia alami, spekulasi itu bisa dipertanggung jawabkan sekarang.

"Aku yakin... _project_ atau yang bisa kubilang pemuda ini... bukanlah... manusia."

...

Hening.

Rekannya tampak bungkam. Tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Sedari awal, kecurigaan—bahwa _project_ itu bukanlah manusia— juga tersemat dalam penalaran Sabo. Spekulasi itu jelas akan menjadi kenyataan, mengingat semua fenomena janggal yang mengiringi sang_ project_. Predikat sebagai 'manusia' tidaklah tepat untuk pemuda yang masih terkungkum di dalam tabung _Life Fluid _itu. Ada variabel lebih. Sebuah variabel yang membuat entitasnya disebut sebagai eksistensi makhluk hidup jenis lain. Sekalipun wujud dan juga organ dalam yang dimilikinya adalah organ manusia.

"Kalaupun dia adalah robot, aku sungguh tak menemukan komponen keras di dalam tubuhnya. Ya. Memang benar ia bertubuh manusia. Tapi aku sependapat denganmu, Ace. Sepertinya pemuda ini bukanlah murni 'manusia'. Jasad luar yang dimilikinya hanya berperan sebagai sebuah cangkang untuk melindungi jiwanya saja. Selebihnya... kita masih belum menemukan jawaban yang berarti." Argumen Sabo membuat keheningan kembali menghunus masa. Masih dengan kontur wajah yang serius, Ace menatap ke arah _project_ itu berada.

"Selain kita belum dapat memastikan makhluk apa dia sebenarnya, kita juga belum mengetahui orientasi dari penciptaannya. Dalam kitab _Holy Orders_, ayahku mengatakan bahwa era futuristik dapat diselamatkan dengan _project_ ini. Sebenarnya pemuda ini memiliki peranan apa di masa depan? Apa fungsinya?"

Ace benar-benar berpikir keras. Sungguh sulit membayangkan bahwa pemuda mungil yang ada di hadapannya itu merupakan penentu masa depan dunia. Dan lagi, ia juga belum memahami krisis macam apa yang sudah melanda era futuristik saat ini. Beberapa kali sudah ia membaca kitab _Holy Orders_ milik ayahnya. Dan ia pun belum menemukan sesuatu yang berarti. Kitab itu hanya menjelaskan progress saja tanpa membubuhi latar belakang dan seluk beluk orientasi dari _project_ itu sendiri.

'Pemuda rapuh ini...'

Sudah lama ia terkungkum di dalam tabung _Life Fluid_ hanya ditemani dengan perangkat-perangkat penyambung nyawa. Tetap terdiam dalam dimensi koma. Ace bahkan tak pernah melihat bagaimana warna mata pemuda itu. Meski kehadiran pemuda itu penuh dengan misteri dan ketidakjelasan orientasi, tak dapat dinampik bahwa Ace sungguh tak memiliki gambaran dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan jikalau _project_ itu akan menggapai kesadarannya nanti.

Ia hanya bisa terlarut... dan terlarut dalam alur takdir yang seperti ini.

"_Project_ ini, mimpi yang kualami dan juga peringatan yang kudapatkan..." putra Gold Roger itu menghela napasnya dengan pasrah. Lekaslah ia bersandar di hamparan dinding lab dengan perasaan gundah yang ada. Rangkaian mimpi klise yang ia alami seolah menjadi sebuah projeksi dari masa depannya sendiri. Hanya gelap. Hitam. Tak tahu harus melangkah ke mana.

Ya...

Saat ini ia memang tak tahu harus melangkah ke mana. Dalam sekejap, ia harus memikul puluhan beban hidup seperti ini. Terkadang, hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya, mungkin dapat digapai dengan cara sederhana.

Tak perlu ikut andil dalam dilema seperti ini.

Tak perlu turut terlibat dalam garisan takdir berlumur paradoks.

Tak perlu terjebak dalam sebuah distopia tak menentu.

Hanya hidup biasa saja dalam kesederhanaan...

Sejatinya hal itu sudah cukup membuat Ace senang... meski ia hanya hidup sendiri di dunia.

* * *

><p><strong>AxL<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei, Thatch. Setelah ini kau ingin kuantarkan ke mana lagi, hah?"<p>

"Ah, sudah cukup. Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengantarkanku ke _supermarket_. Persediaan bahan makanan di dapur habis. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan Tuan Ace kelaparan. Selera makan anak itu sungguh sama seperti ayahnya."

.

.

Marco tampak menghela napasnya di saat Thatch sang _butler_ terlihat memasukkan seluruh belanjaannya ke dalam mobil. Dua pengabdi Gold Roger itu tak pernah melalaikan tugas mereka sedikitpun. Ya, meskipun keluhan sesekali terlontar dari mulut mereka, namun hal itu sangatlah wajar. Karena yang terpenting adalah; Seberat apapun tugas yang harus mereka emban, benteng dedikasi itu harus tetap berdiri teguh dan pantang goyah.

Entah, sebenarnya apa kelebihan mendiang Gold Roger hingga hampir membuat seluruh bawahannya bisa tetap begitu loyal padanya. Mungkinkah... hal itu karena kebaikan yang ia torehkan semasa hidupnya? Karena banyak yang berkata bahwa ilmuwan tersohor itu begitu baik terhadap siapapun. Meskipun ia tak terlalu menampakkan hasil karya penelitiannya di mata dunia. Itu bukanlah masalah yang berarti dalam membangun sebuah reputasi.

"Ah, andai saja Tuan Gold Roger masih hidup saat ini, pasti bahan makanan selama sebulan akan langsung habis dalam beberapa hari saja. Pasangan ayah dan anak itu jika sedang makan sungguh terlihat seperti monster. Sama-sama makan banyak hingga piring-piring yang harus dicuci oleh pelayan dapur telah mencapai ratusan." Thatch tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dengan rasa takjub. Marco hanya terkekeh mendengar itu.

"Haha... itulah sebabnya mengapa Tuan Gold Roger memiliki banyak pelayan dapur, Thatch. Jika hanya tersedia satu saja pelayan dapur, ia pasti bisa mati karena kelelahan menyiapkan makanan dan segala macamnya."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Dan sekarang, putranya pun telah mengikuti jejak sang ayah. Aku sungguh merasa beruntung karena beberapa pelayan dapur yang lama masih bersedia mengabdi pada keluarga ini." Sang _butler_ lantas memijat hamparan keningnya. Marco hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sembari mengarahkan atensinya ke depan. Sopir itu lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengemudikannya perlahan-lahan. Tak membutuhkan jeda lama untuk Thatch memulai konversasi mereka lagi.

"Oh ya, bicara soal atasan kita yang baru. Apa kau tak merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini Tuan Ace lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan?"

"Perpustakaan?"

"Benar. Ia dan kawannya—Sabo—yang kini telah menjadi _housemate_ dari Tuan Ace. Setiap hari selesai sarapan, mereka berdua pasti akan pergi ke perpustakaan dan menghabiskan waktu di dalam sana hingga malam hari. Bahkan, Tuan Ace pun seringkali menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk mengantarkan makanan ke perpustakaan. Aku sungguh heran, kenapa mereka bisa betah berada di dalam sana. Tanpa keluar untuk menghirup udara segar sedikitpun. Aneh..." Marco hanya terdiam mendengar kesaksian itu. Matanya masih tak beralih dari panorama kemudinya. Thatch tampak menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi mobil sembari berspekulasi.

"Aku penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana? Mereka tak mungkin berada di dalam sana seharian penuh hanya untuk membaca buku 'kan?" _butler_ itu menyilakan kedua tangannya dengan raut heran. "Dulu, Tuan Gold Roger juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia selalu saja menghabiskan waktunya di dalam perpustakaan daripada di lab. Bahkan di saat terakhirnya pun, beliau meninggal juga di dalam perpustakaan. Apa kau tak mencium sesuatu yang aneh dalam hal ini, Marco?"

"Sudahlah. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Thatch. Kau tak boleh terlalu membicarakan privasi atasan kita seperti itu." Marco mencoba bijak. Thatch mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hei! Aku tidak berpikiran macam-macam, Marco. Hanya saja, semua ini terlalu mencurigakan. Bahkan beberapa pelayan wanita di _mansion_ juga turut menggosipkan hal ini." Pria itu lantas bertopang dagu untuk sesaat. "Aku jadi ingat. Waktu itu, Tuan Gold Roger pernah memanggil beberapa kuli bangunan untuk perpustakaannya itu 'kan? Jangan-jangan—"

"Tuan Gold Roger memanggil para kuli itu untuk merenovasi perpustakaannya saja, Thatch. Beliau hanya ingin memperlebarnya. Tak lebih dari itu," sergah Marco tegas. Thatch masihlah skeptis.

"Tapi tetap saja. Menurutku, semenjak perenovasian itu, beliau juga tak terlalu banyak menambahkan koleksi bukunya. Atau jangan-jangan, dugaanku benar..."

"Apa?" Marco tampak melirik rekannya dengan pandangan datar. Dan figur yang ia lirik itu lekas menjentikkan jarinya dengan raut—aku—sudah—tahu—jawabannya!

"Jangan-jangan, beliau sudah membangun sebuah ruangan rahasia di dalam perpustakaan! Mungkin, ruangan itu untuk menyimpan seluruh hasil penelitiannya selama ini!"

...

Hening.

"... sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menonton film detektif. Ekspektasimu itu sudah melenceng terlalu jauh, Thatch." Marco mencoba rasional. Sopir itu memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Dan seperti yang ia duga, Thatch masih tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Ah, ayolah, Marco. Aku mengatakan ini bukan tanpa alasan yang mendasar. Sekarang coba pikirkan, apakah realistis jikalau mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh di perpustakaan hanya untuk membaca buku? Mereka bisa saja membawa buku-buku itu dan membacanya di luar perpustakaan, bukan? Setiap ilmuwan pasti akan berkutat pada penelitiannya. Dan mungkin saja... penelitian itu dilakukan oleh Tuan Gold Roger maupun Tuan Ace di dalam perpustakaan. Ya! Pasti seperti itu!"

Sejatinya spekulasi yang diguratkan Thatch mungkin ada benarnya juga. Marco paham akan hal itu. Sediam-diamnya ia terlepas dari urusan privasi atasannya, ia juga masih memiliki rasa penasaran yang sama. Ia juga ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa yang membuat dua atasannya itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di dalam perpustakaan. Tentu, para pengabdi _mansion_ tak berani menanyakan hal ini secara langsung terhadap atasan mereka. Karena mereka tak memiliki hak untuk itu.

Dan kini, berkat spekulasi yang baru saja diguratkan oleh Thatch, sopir pribadi itu lantas memiliki persepsinya sendiri. Mungkin, memang benar bahwa di dalam perpustakaan itu, telah tersembunyi sebuah ruangan rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Gold Roger dan Ace. Dan yang perlu ia yakini adalah, meskipun banyak rahasia yang disimpan oleh keluarga D itu, namun kedua atasannya tetap merupakan sosok ilmuwan yang hebat yang akan mengabdi pada mata dunia. Predikat itu tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun juga.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap percaya pada keluarga D ini, Thatch. Tuan Gold Roger pernah berkata pada kita semua bahwa ia ingin mendedikasikan diri untuk kemajuan segenap umat manusia. Ia ingin agar hasil karya penelitiannya bermanfaat. Dan sebagai seorang pengabdi, aku akan terus percaya pada beliau. Sampai kapanpun juga." Thatch menyunggingkan senyum mendengar itu. Menganggukkan kepala simbolik affirmatif. Ya. Hal itulah yang ia lakukan untuk merespon Marco.

"Kau benar, Marco. Aku juga akan tetap setia mengabdi pada keluarga Tuan Gold Roger sampai akhir hayatku nanti. Karena semasa hidupnya, ia telah memberiku pelajaran hidup yang begitu berarti. Semoga saja spekulasiku ini dapat meredam gosip yang beredar di kalangan para pelayan."

"Apa? Meredam gosip?" Marco menautkan alisnya. "Jadi kau sengaja mendiskusikan hal ini denganku untuk—"

"Hahaha... kau pikir, aku benar-benar memiliki prasangka buruk pada keluarga ini, begitu? Tentu saja tidak, Marco. Aku sengaja membicarakan hal ini padamu untuk menguji sudut pandangmu saja. Dan aku lega karena kau masih tetap percaya pada Tuan Gold Roger dan juga Tuan Ace. Aku sungguh berharap bahwa pelayan yang lain juga turut mendedikasikan diri seutuhnya untuk keluarga ini." Ada pancaran determinasi di mata Thatch. Marco dapat melihat itu. Dan pria yang memiliki _style_ rambut nanas itupun lantas tersenyum dengan tipisnya.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Dan semoga saja... keluarga ini terhindarkan dari kesulitan—"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Jeritan yang melengking itu cukup mampu untuk membuat Marco dan Thatch terhunus dalam rasa syok. Dalam sekejap, atensi mereka secara otomatis mulai terarah ke depan. Suasana jalanan yang mendadak ricuh itu semakin membuat rasa skeptis memuncak. Beberapa orang berhamburan di jalan sembari menjerit histeris. Sungguh kacau. Situasi kota di saat itu benar-benar sangat kacau.

"A-Ada apa ini? Mengapa banyak orang yang berteriak di jalanan!" Thatch mulai panik. Marco juga menunjukkan ketegangan yang sama. Mereka lekas menghentikan laju mobil mereka. Mengingat dengan banyaknya orang yang berlarian di tengah jalan seperti ini, sungguh sangat mustahil bagi mereka untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke _mansion_.

"Sebaiknya kita periksa, Thatch. Aku memiliki firasat buruk akan hal ini." Dengan serius, Marco mulai mematikan mesin mobilnya dan segera keluar dari alat transportasi itu. Thatch juga melakukan hal yang sama. Puluhan orang masih tampak berlarian di sela-sela mereka. Dan Thatch semakin tak tenang dengan semua ini.

"He-Hei! Sebenarnya ada apa ini! Kenapa banyak orang yang berlarian seperti ini!" Sang _butler_ lantas menoleh ke arah seorang pria yang tampak ketakutan di dekatnya. "Hei, kau! Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi di sini, hah!"

"Ada se-sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, Tu-Tuan! Di jantung kota, la-langit tampak membelah dengan sendirinya!"

"A-Apa?" Marco dan Thatch terkejut mendengar itu. Seakan tersentak dalam rasa tak percaya. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi orang tersebut untuk membuktikan kesaksiannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Ka-Kalian lihat itu! Lagi-lagi ada lubang hitam yang muncul di langit!"

"Hah?" Dua bawahan Gold Roger itu lantas menengadah ke atas, menatap langit. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka di saat atensi mereka mendapati gambaran nyata yang sudah dikatakan oleh orang tadi. Sebuah lubang hitam tampak tersemat di hamparan langit. Untuk sesaat, lubang hitam itu semakin melebar, seolah menjadi sebuah _saber_ yang membelah perisai langit itu sendiri. Dan dimensi hitam yang dihasilkan oleh lubang itu tampak dipenuhi oleh padatnya garis _chromatic_ berwarna hijau di setiap sisinya.

"A-Ada sesuatu yang muncul! Ada sesuatu yang muncul dari lubang hitam itu!"

"Pasti yang muncul adalah makhluk-makhluk yang ada di jantung kota tadi! Cepat! Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini!" Kepanikan dari sebagian besar orang yang ada di dekatnya, membuat Marco dan Thatch pucat. Mereka turut beraut horor tatkala menatap puluhan makhluk yang sudah tampak keluar dari lubang hitam itu. Makhluk-makhluk itu sungguh terlihat seperti manusia. Dengan beberapa perangkat _artificial_ di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan kumpulan makhluk misterius itu lantas mendarat tepat di kota dengan raut tak terdefinisi.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Seorang wanita tampak menjerit dengan begitu histeris di saat ada satu makhluk yang mendarat tepat di hadapannya. Makhluk serupa manusia itu tampak melihat sekelilingnya, seolah mencari sesuatu. Dan beberapa rekannya yang lain lantas melangkah maju menghampirinya.

"VA-13, apa kau sudah menemukan lokasi target?"

"Lokasi target ditemukan. Dari sudut timur. Koordinat 5,1."

"Oh, ternyata di koordinat 5,1 rupanya..." seringai licik terpapar di paras makhluk itu. Dari perawakannya, sepertinya ialah yang lebih berkuasa dan memegang kendali untuk memimpin para koloninya yang lain. "Kalau begitu, cepat kalian semua pergi menuju ke koordinat 5,1. Dan temukan target secepatnya!"

"Baik!"

Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk segera berlari dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa. Segenap penduduk yang menatap itu seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Makhluk serupa android itu tak lagi mempedulikan rumpunan manusia yang ada di sekitarnya. Mereka tetap melaju menuju ke lokasi target.

"Ma-Marco, sebenarnya mereka siapa? Apakah mereka alien?" Thatch tampak gemetar. Bisikan itu tersampaikan pada Marco. Dan rekannya masih tetap bergeming dengan raut yang begitu waspada.

'Mengapa mereka berlari menuju ke arah... timur? Siapa yang hendak mereka incar?' Marco mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Nalarnya mencoba menerka-nerka dan menghasilkan spekulasi yang logis. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia pun mengerti dengan makna firasat buruknya itu.

"_Mansion_."

"A-Apa?"

"Mereka... menuju ke arah _mansion_!" sahut Marco lantang. Thatch melotot syok mendengar itu. Rasa tak percaya membara dalam benaknya.

"Apa katamu? Mereka menuju _mansion_? Ba-Bagaimana bisa—"

"Jangan-jangan mereka mengincar Tuan Ace!" Marco mulai panik. Thatch beraut horor. Dengan cepat, sopir pribadi itu lantas menarik lengan sang _butler_ untuk segera menaiki mobil. "Cepat, Thatch! Tuan Ace benar-benar dalam bahaya! Kita harus segera kembali ke _mansion_ secepatnya!"

"A-Aku mengerti!"

* * *

><p><strong>AxL<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa kau yakin bahwa kau akan kembali ke apartemenmu, Sabo? Aku 'kan sudah pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau bisa tinggal di <em>mansion<em> ini bersamaku. _Mansion_ ini begitu luas. Aku sungguh tak keberatan kau—"

"Ya, aku tahu, Ace. Tapi aku juga tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan apartemenku. Lagipula, masa sewanya juga belum habis."

Sabo terlihat mengepaki beberapa pakaian dan juga barang-barangnya. Tindakannya itu tak terlepas dari atensi Ace. Putra Gold Roger itu terlihat bersandar di depan pintu sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Helaan napas panjang ia lakukan untuk sejenak.

"Aku harap, kau segera kembali lagi kemari. Karena pemuda itu masih belum menggapai kesadarannya. Dan aku butuh bantuan untuk mengawasi progressnya."

"Hahaha... kau tenang saja, Ace. Aku akan kembali dua hari lagi. _Project_ itu sudah semakin stabil. Meskipun titik energi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya akan membantunya untuk menggapai kesadarannya, tapi kau harus tetap berada di dekatnya, Ace. Karena faktor terbesar yang membuatnya bernyawa adalah kehadiranmu. Ia membutuhkan dirimu untuk bertahan hidup." Pemuda berambut pirang itu lantas memakai topinya dan memikul tas ransel di punggungnya.

Ace menganggukkan kepalanya, affirmatif. "Aku mengerti. Selama kau tak ada, aku akan terus mengawasinya—"

"Dan ingatlah. Jangan sampai kau terlalu lama memandanginya. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa perlahan-lahan, kau semakin menyukai pemuda itu, tapi kau harus ingat bahwa mengawasi progressnya adalah prioritas nomor satu, Ace. Hahaha!"

"A-Apa?" Ace melotot. Lagi-lagi kawannya mulai menggoda dengan gurauan itu. Semburat merah terpapar di parasnya bersamaan dengan rasa tak terima yang mulai muncul di dalam dirinya. "Sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku tak pernah memandangi pemuda itu dalam konteks lain! Aku hanya sedang termenung saja!"

"Iya, iya. Aku paham jika kau sedang termenung. Tapi percaya atau tidak, dengan memandangi pemuda itu, kau dapat merasa begitu tenang, Ace. Kau mungkin tak menyadari ini. Tapi aku dapat melihatnya." Sabo sungguh serius dengan ucapannya. Dan hal itu membuat Ace menyibakkan parasnya ke samping.

"Aku masih tak paham dengan maksudmu."

"Ah, ayolah, Ace. Aku yakin kau dapat merasakannya. Kehadiran pemuda itu juga memberikan efek ketenangan untukmu. Terlepas dari teka-teki dan misteri yang ia bawa. Tapi kau tak dapat menampik bahwa kau merasa sangat nyaman jika berada di dekat pemuda itu." Sabo lantas berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. Menatap bungkamnya Ace saat ini semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa teorinya benar.

"Jangan lupakan 'link' yang kalian berdua miliki. Meski kita belum mengetahui kebenarannya, namun... adanya link itu sendiri sudah menandakan bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar ditakdirkan untukmu, Ace."

Ace masihlah membisu mendengar itu. Apa yang dikatakan Sabo mungkin ada benarnya juga. Takdir pemuda itu dan takdirnya seolah bertaut menjadi satu. Saling terikat dalam konteks yang tak pasti. Selama ia bergeming dalam penantian untuk mendapatkan palung kebenaran...

Selamanya ia akan terus berkutat pada eksistensi pemuda itu.

"Baiklah. Saatnya aku pergi."

"Tunggu, Sabo. Biarkan Marco yang mengantarkanmu." Putra Gold Roger itu lantas menghampiri salah seorang pelayannya. "Di mana Marco? Kenapa aku tak melihatnya sedari tadi?"

"Tadi saya melihat Marco pergi bersama Thatch untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan di _supermarket_, Tuan Ace."

"Membeli bahan makanan di _supermarket_?" pelayan itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ace bertopang dagu untuk sesaat. Sabo hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak kawannya itu.

"Sudahlah, Ace. Lebih baik aku pulang dengan taksi."

"Tapi—"

"Hei! Apa-apaan kalian! Beraninya menerobos masuk ke dalam kediaman Tuan Gold D. Ace!"

"Su-Suara Jozu?" Ace tampak menautkan alisnya di saat _gardener_ _mansion_nya itu terdengar berteriak dari beranda depan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Dan ia pun memiliki firasat buruk.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke depan, Ace!" Setuju dengan usul yang diguratkan Sabo, Ace pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan lekas berlari menuju ke beranda depan.

Semua ini benar-benar di luar dugaan.

* * *

><p><strong>AxL<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa-apaan kalian ini, hah! Cepat pergi!"<p>

Jozu benar-benar murka. Di saat ia merapikan taman di beranda depan, beberapa orang asing tiba-tiba datang, menghancurkan gerbang _mansion_ dan menerobos masuk ke dalam. Ini benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan. Sungguh sangat tidak aturan sekali jikalau cara ekstrim seperti itu digunakan untuk berkunjung. Namun, kumpulan orang asing itu sepertinya memang tidak berniat untuk berkunjung secara baik-baik.

Mereka memiliki motif yang lain.

"Apakah di sini tempatnya?" salah satu dari orang asing itu menunggu konfirmasi dari rekannya.

"Benar. Koordinat 5,1. Target sudah berada di dekat kita."

"Baguslah," seringai puas terpapar. Pimpinan koloni makhluk asing itu lantas mengeluarkan perintah. "Cepat! Segera temukan target sekarang!"

"Baik!"

"Tunggu! Tak akan kubiarkan kalian masuk lebih dari ini!" Jozu lantas menghadang jalan yang hendak ditempuh oleh kumpulan orang asing itu. Dengan senjata berupa gergaji mesin di tangan kanannya, Jozu bersumpah bahwa ia tak akan segan untuk melukai orang-orang asing itu jika mereka masih tetap nekat untuk menerobos masuk. Keselamatan Ace adalah prioritasnya dan sudah sepantasnya ia melindungi putra Gold Roger itu dengan nyawanya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari jalan kami jika kau masih belum bosan hidup!"

"A-Apa!"

DUAAAKKK!

"AAARRRGGHHHH!" Sebuah tendangan dilesatkan tepat ke perut Jozu. Tendangan itu begitu kuat hingga mampu menumbangkan tubuh besar sang _gardener_ ke lantai. Erangan sakit termuntahkan dan pria itu mencoba mempertahankan diri. Tendangan yang ia dapatkan bukanlah sebuah tendangan yang bisa dihasilkan oleh manusia biasa. Tendangan dengan kekuatan gila seperti itu sungguh tak masuk akal untuk dilakukan. Jozu seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Ugghh... ka-kau!"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Jangan pernah halangi jalan kami jika kau masih ingin hidup." Pernyataan dari orang asing yang sudah melayangkan tendangan itu sungguh terdengar begitu dingin dan datar. Ia dan para rekannya yang lain kini menatap tajam pada sosok Jozu yang masih tersungkur di lantai. _Gardener_ itu benar-benar merasakan sakit.

"JOZU!"

Situasi genting itu mendapatkan interupsi. Seorang pria tampak berlari menghampiri Jozu dan lekas memeriksa keadaan kawannya itu. Segenap orang asing yang ada di tempat itu tetap bergeming, tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Vi-Vista..."

"Jozu! A-Apa yang sudah terjadi? Siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini padamu!" Bawahan Gold Roger itu benar-benar cemas. Jozu tampak terbatuk dan tak mampu memberikan jawaban. Dan atensi Vista pun lantas terarah pada para orang asing yang ada di hadapan mereka. "Siapa kalian semua! Beraninya melakukan hal ini pada Jozu!"

"Kami tak ada kepentingan dengan kalian. Kami kemari untuk menemui seseorang." Tak acuh dengan kemarahan Vista, orang asing itupun lantas melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk semakin masuk ke dalam areal _mansion_. Vista mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Amarahnya pun semakin memuncak, tak tertahankan.

"Kalian pikir, kalian ini siapa, hah!"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Kkhhkk!" Sebuah ujung pedang tampak terarah di sela leher Vista, seolah menjadi penjagal yang ingin segera mematahkan lehernya. Pedang itu ternyata dilayangkan oleh salah satu dari koloni orang asing itu. Vista menatap tajam, deretan giginya tergertak rapat, tak terima.

"Be-Beraninya kalian! Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kalian berani memasuki _mansion_ ini lebih jauh lagi!"

"Cih! Dasar bodoh. Inilah sebabnya kenapa makhluk rendahan seperti manusia harus segera kita lenyapkan dari muka bumi ini. Telingaku sakit mendengar ocehannya. Sebaiknya penggal saja lehernya sekarang!" Salah seorang wanita dari kumpulan orang asing itu mulai muak. Jemarinya tampak menggeraikan untaian rambut merah mudanya ke samping sembari mendengus ketus. Rekannya hanya menyeringai mendengar itu.

"Tenang saja, Bonney. Kita akan segera melakukan itu." Sesosok figur pria lantas menatap ke arah bawahannya yang kini sedang menodongkan ujung pedangnya di leher Vista. "NA-11! Cepat penggal kepalanya!"

"Baik!"

"Vi-Vista!" Jozu menjerit syok tatkala NA-11 semakin menghunuskan tepi pedangnya di hamparan leher Vista. Sang korban memejamkan matanya, menggertakkan deretan giginya penuh emosi. Ia benar-benar tak berdaya melawan orang-orang asing itu tanpa senjata. Jikalau hidupnya harus berakhir sekarang...

Semuanya sungguh sia-sia.

"B-Brengsek!"

"HENTIKAN!" Lagi-lagi situasi genting semacam itu terintervensi. Pedang yang tadinya hendak dihunuskan ke leher Vista kini telah tertahan ke atas. Segenap atensi orang-orang asing itu lantas terarah pada sosok figur dua pemuda yang telah hadir saat ini. Dua obsidian menatap tajam setelah sebelumnya menatap miris ke arah dua bawahannya yang tengah tersungkur tak berdaya.

"Tu-Tuan Ace!"

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Gol D. Ace?" Bonney mulai maju ke barisan terdepan dari para koloninya. Ace tetap bergeming dari tempatnya sembari menatap tajam pada sosok orang-orang asing yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya itu. Lekas dikepalkan kedua tangannya itu erat-erat. Rasa waspada semakin memuncak. Tak terbendung.

"Apa tujuan kalian yang sebenarnya!"

"Tujuan kami?" Seringai tak terdefinisi terpapar di paras Bonney. Dan wanita misterius itupun lantas mengguratkan satu motif yang mampu menggemparkan Sabo, Jozu dan bahkan Vista.

"Kami datang kemari... untuk melenyapkan eksistensimu dari dunia ini, Gol D. Ace!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Yeah, that's it! _Btw, soal _Lucid Dream_ dan _Astral Projection_ itu beneran teori pasti lho. Di saat-saat tertentu, saya pasti juga ngalamin Lucid Dream. Mungkin di antara para reader juga pernah ngalamin mimpi semacam ini. Sebuah mimpi di mana kita bisa sadar dan ngendaliin mimpi itu. Bedanya ama Astral Projection itu kayak ngirim _copy_-an Astral kita ke dimensi lain. Konon katanya, kalo kita bisa ngelakuin Astral Projection, kita bisa ngeliat makhluk-makhluk halus ataupun makhluk di luar manusia. Tergantung dari dimensi yang kita tapakin. Dan yang Ace alamin di sini bukan sekedar Astral Projection ya~ Mimpi dia kayak semacam isyarat atau pesan yang ingin disampaikan seseorang. Itu aja~

Dan soal lubang hitam yang mendadak muncul di langit (dengan garis _chromatic_ hijau itu bakalan terjawab di kedepan chapter~ Yang pasti, pendasarannya serba ilmiah! Kalo ada yang bisa nebak lubang apa itu, silahkan aja ditebak~ Siapa tahu ada yang bener? Ohohoho~ :D

**Balasan Review:**

**Ain luku-luki: **Makasih buat pujiannya! ^^ Saya dapet referensinya dari mbah google ama dari beberapa game sci-fi yang saya tahu. Arigato reviewnya! :D

**Domi: **Wkwkwkwk... bener, Dom. Ke depan nanti, mungkin mbah google bakalan penting peranannya buat pencerahan~ xD #Plaks. Yup! Setuju! Kayaknya Sabo paling intelek. Dan soal Luffy, bakal terjawab di chapter depan. Arigato reviewnya! :D

**Monkey D. Eimi: **Makasih banyak buat reviewnya! Saya akan updet semampunya! :)

**Ri-Chan: **Makasih banyak buat reviewnya! :D

**Akazora no Darktokyo: **Makasih banyak buat pujiannya! Akhirnya ada lagi yang suka AceLu. Saya akan berusaha semampu saya untuk ngupdet fic ini dalam waktu dekat. Arigato~ xD

**Kyosuke ShinoZuki DaRkKniGhT47: **Makasih reviewnya ya! Saya senang pada akhirnya fic ini mendapat responnya positif! :)

**Hatakehanahungry: **Tenang aja~ Ntar ada masa santai dan seriusnya kok. Jadi gak selalu tegang! xD Dan romance? Mungkin ada. Tapi gak terlalu eksplisit kentara. Ntar hint AceLunya soft dan pasti sangat sweet~ #Plaks. Arigato reviewnya!

**Fix23: **Wah, fic-fic saya menarik perhatian Anda? Makasih~ Saya tersanjung sekali xD Saya pasti berusaha untuk memaksimalkan ficnya. Arigato ya reviewnya! :D

**Demon D. Dino: **Sabo itu temennya Ace. Sama-sama ilmuwan muda. Tapi dia lebih spesifik ke jurusan kedokteran. Untuk Luffy? Silahkan lihat preview setelah balasan review di bawah ini. Arigato~ :D

**Moist fla: **Makasih banyak pujiannya! :D Saya selalu suka sama mottonya. Sebarkan kebahagiaan lewat tulisan! Betul sekali! xD

**Pearl Victory: **Makasih buat pujiannya, hon~ xD Semoga kamu gak bosen baca fic-ficku ya! Kamu tetep seorang reader, reviewer dan juga partnerku yang paling setia! Thanks banget, Hon! :D

Oke, jangan lupa untuk **REVIEW**! Karena review Anda akan membarakan semangat saya~ xD Arigato~ Dan simaklah preview chapter depan yang pendek di bawah ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Titt!

...

Titt!

...

Titt!

Denyut nadi itu terus berdentang, seiringan dengan degup jantung yang meresonansikan harmoni. Grafik eletrokardiogram yang tampak di hamparan monitor semakin tak beraturan, bak deburan ombak yang hendak meluluh-lantahkan daratan. Gelombang energi terpancar secara menyeluruh, hingga membuat sekujur tubuh yang tadinya kaku kini mulai terlarut dalam sebuah guncangan.

Ya...

Tubuhnya mulai berguncang... tatkala nyawa dari seseorang yang berharga baginya telah berada di ujung maut. Mata yang sudah sekian lama terpejam... kini menampakkan cahaya obsidiannya.

Dan mulut yang rapuh itu...

Lantas terbuka, menggemakan sebuah nama yang selalu tersemat di dalam esensi jiwanya.

"Ace..."


	4. Awaken

**A/N: **Hello, guys~ Miss me? #plaks

Yup, saya Viero D. Eclipse. Abaikan aja penname baru saya kali ini. Nih penname cuman sebagai simbolik untuk munculin semangat aja~ #Eeaa #Plaks. Yang jelas, tuh penname pasti bakal balik lagi jadi Viero jika kegalauan ini bener-bener udah ilang tentunya ==" #Dor

Dan sorry updetnya lama. Saya bener-bener terserang mager dan kesibukan di kampus! (dan galau tentunya~)

_Yup, next to the story~ I hope you all enjoyed it~ Sorry if this sucks and boring though. m(_ _)m Sekedar warning, nih chapter super panjang padat dan hampir seratus persen isinya cuman fighting scene. Yeah, just blame it on me if this bad, guys. I don't mind._

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Holy Orders © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu)**

**Genre: Drama/Fantasy/Adventure/Mystery/Sci-Fi**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: FIGHTING SCENE~ yang pasti bakalan abal, gaje dan boring ==" AU, Shounen Ai, Tema berat, Referensi ilmiah fiktif, Padat deskripsi dan mungkin OOC?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Part 4-<strong>

**Awaken**

Frase tajam yang baru saja terguratkan dari mulut Bonney sontak membuat hawa tegang menghunus masa. Wanita berambut merah muda itu menatap Ace layaknya sampah busuk yang harus sesegera mungkin dimusnahkan. Tidak hanya Ace saja yang mendapatkan bentuk perlakuan rendah itu. Sabo, Vista dan bahkan Jozu pun juga diberikan pandangan kotor yang sama. Kumpulan orang-orang asing itu benar-benar datang dengan maksud yang bersifat destruktif. Krusial. Tanpa pendasaran yang pasti. Tanpa memikirkan nilai manusiawi sama sekali. Tak ada nilai toleransi dalam sebuah misi.

Karena kumpulan orang-orang asing itu bukanlah komunitas naif yang mementingkan nurani.

"Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau ingin melenyapkanku?"

Ada resistensi yang membara. Ace masih tak terima dengan semua kenyataan ini. Karena bayangkan saja? Orang asing tiba-tiba datang dan ingin merenggut nyawamu tanpa alasan yang jelas? Bukankah hal itu gila? Orang macam apa yang ingin mendapatkan vonis mati dengan cara seperti ini? Sungguh tak masuk akal.

Alasan.

Ace membutuhkan sebuah alasan untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semua realita ini.

Dan sang pemberi vonis itu lantas menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada. Masih dengan pandangan tajam. Namun kali ini ada simpulan senyum sinis yang tergurat di parasnya.

"Hah! Kau mungkin belum tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tapi tindakanmu kelak akan membuat era kami berada di dalam krisis yang begitu besar. Kami harus segera memusnahkanmu. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"A-Apa? Tindakanku?" Ace mengerutkan dahinya, skeptis. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan. Sabo bahkan turut membarakan benteng protes.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu? Mengapa kau berkata bahwa tindakan Ace akan membuat masa depan berada dalam krisis besar? Era kalian? Sebenarnya kalian semua ini siapa, hah!"

"Hahaha... kami, ya?" suara kekehan pelan menggema, seolah ingin meremehkan ketidaktahuan sang lawan bicara. Atensi Bonney lantas terarah pada Sabo.

"Masa depan. Itulah tempat kami hidup. Tugas kami adalah untuk menjaga stabilitas dunia ini. Dan Gol D. Ace... adalah pangkal dari distopia yang melanda era kami! Kau harus mati!"

_Traangg!_

Sebuah pedang _holographic_ terlayangkan tepat di hadapan Ace, seolah menjadi simbolik bahwa konfrontasi ini sudah tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Ace tetap berdiri tenang dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi di kedua obsidiannya. Sabo, Vista dan Jozu mulai terjerumus dalam rasa panik.

"Tuan Ace!—"

"Ah, lihatlah. Reaksimu sungguh tenang sekali—untuk ukuran orang dengan nyawa yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Sepertinya tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun yang terbersit di dalam dirimu, Gol D. Ace. Ini menarik sekali." Sinis. Bonney tersenyum sinis. Kontradiksi dengan Ace yang tak menggubris akan hal itu. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan dengan begitu rapat. Ia memang bergeming dari tempatnya.

Tapi bergeming bukan berarti ia tak merasakan gentar sama sekali.

"Sebelum aku mengetahui semua kebenarannya... aku masih belum ingin mati."

"Ace..." pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut sahabat baiknya itu membuat Sabo terpaku. Ia hanya dapat terhenyak menatap Ace—yang telah berani menikam kubu Bonney dengan pandangan tajam. Jozu dan juga Vista bahkan turut menganga dalam bisu. Ini bukan saatnya untuk mundur—Ace tahu itu.

Dan sang kubu lawan semakin menampakkan tanda-tanda tertarik. "Sepertinya sejarah memang tak pernah salah. Kau sungguh seperti ayahmu. Tak pernah mundur dalam garis peperangan sedikitpun. Sekrusial apapun keadaannya. Marga Gol D akan selalu berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisannya. Sungguh merupakan sebuah kekuatan tekad yang menarik, Gol D. Ace. Tak heran jika kau menjadi perintis yang mengawali era futuristik kami."

"Apa?"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu lantas melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dalam sekejap, impresi kagum yang terpapar bertransisi menjadi seringai tak terdefinisi.

"Tapi sekuat apapun tekadmu untuk tetap bertahan hidup, kami tak akan membatalkan misi kami untuk melenyapkanmu. Misi tetaplah misi. Kami haruslah melaksanakannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, kesalahan yang sama tak boleh terulang lagi di dunia ini!"

"Tch!" Decihan itu termuntahkan dari mulut Ace tatkala ujung pedang _holograpic_ yang dilayangkan oleh sang musuh kini semakin mengancam garis lehernya. Tak ada rasa takut yang muncul di dalam dirinya. Justru kemarahan. Ya. Rasa itulah yang semakin mendominasi nalar. Kemarahan, tidak terima, kecewa... semua melebur menjadi satu. Cukup mampu untuk menjadi pemicu ledakan resistensi yang semakin besar lagi.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan nyawaku melayang sia-sia di tangan orang seperti kalian!"

"Hah! Kau bukanlah pihak yang bisa mengguratkan perlawanan saat ini, Gol. D Ace! TA-15! Musnahkan target sekarang juga!"

"Baik!" Pedang _holograpic_ terlayang ke atas, menantang hempasan udara yang hendak melawannya dengan kekuatan gravitasi. Ini sungguh genting. Ada gestur panik yang terpapar di raut Ace tatkala tepian tajam pedang itu hendak melesat menuju ke arah kepalanya. Ia tak memiliki senjata untuk melawan, ataupun sebuah tameng untuk berlindung.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyakiti atasan kami seperti itu!"

_TRAAANGG!_

"JOZU!"

Konfrontasi yang dihasilkan oleh benturan pedang dengan gergaji mesin milik Jozu seolah menjadi sebuah interupsi yang mengagetkan semuanya. Atensi berfokus pada satu titik dimana Jozu tengah menghadang salah seorang _android_ itu agar tidak membunuh Ace. Yang dilindungi tampak syok, tak menyangka bahwa keadaan akan bertransisi seperti ini.

"Jo-Jozu, kau—"

"Tuan Gold Roger telah berpesan bahwa nyawa Tuan Ace adalah prioritas utama yang dilindungi bagaimanapun caranya. Aku tak akan mengingkari janjiku. Sebagai seorang bawahan yang baik, aku akan mewujudkan amanah terakhir ayah Anda, Tuan Ace!" Determinasi sang _gardener_ membuat Ace terperangah. Jozu mulai menghempaskan pedang itu dengan sekuat tenaganya. Dan usaha itu berhasil._ Android_ yang ada di hadapan mereka perlahan mundur untuk menghindari serangan balasan. Vista dan Sabo lantas menghampiri Ace untuk memastikan keadaan pemuda itu.

"Ace! Kau tak apa-apa?"

"A-Aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir, Sabo." Obsidian kembali menghunus ke arah kubu Bonney. Yang dihunus dengan pandangan semakin memaparkan seringai keseriusan yang nyata. Konfrontasi ini benar-benar tak bisa dihindari lagi.

"Tak ada pilihan lain. Mau tidak mau, sepertinya kita harus bertarung melawan mereka, Ace." Sabo memberikan peringatan. Ace hanya menyunggingkan simpulan senyum sinis sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tahu bahwa masa seperti ini akan tiba.

"Sudah lama sekali semenjak aku dikenal sebagai seorang berandalan saat di kampus dulu. Aku tak menyangka bahwa aku harus kembali menggunakan kemampuan bertarungku dalam situasi seperti ini."

"Kau—" kedua mata Sabo membelalak lebar, seolah mengerti dengan aksi yang hendak dilakukan kawannya. "Jangan katakan bahwa kau akan bertarung dengan tangan kosong, Ace! Itu mustahil!"

"Cih! Jangan ragukan kemampuan bertarungku, Sabo. Apa kau lupa?" Putra Gold Roger itu lantas melangkah maju membelakangi Jozu. Masih dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. Parasnya terbingkai jelas dengan gestur keseriusan.

"Aku dijuluki sang '_Tinju Api_' bukan tanpa alasan."

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"A-Ada apa ini?"<p>

Syok.

Panorama pintu gerbang yang tampak luluh lantah telah membuat Marco dan juga Thatch tenggelam dalam rasa syok. Buruk. Sepertinya kata itu sungguhlah tepat untuk menjadi simbolik situasi yang ada. Gerbang kediaman Gold Roger yang selalu tampak berdiri kokoh itu kini telah bertransisi menjadi puing-puing besi yang berhamburan di atas tanah. Ini sungguh sulit dipercaya. Bagaimana bisa rumpunan gerbang yang begitu kuat bagai benteng itu hancur lebur bak robekan kertas seperti ini?

"I-Ini buruk, Marco. Ja-Jangan-jangan para orang asing itulah yang sudah melakukan hal ini?" Thatch semakin pucat. Dan spekulasi yang dikatakan oleh rekannya semakin membuat Marco tak tenang. Ini tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Ki-Kita harus segera masuk ke dalam—"

"AAARRGGGHH!"

"S-Suara itu—" Thatch tercengang. Atensi Marco lantas terarah pada beranda depan. Kilat konfrontasi yang dihasilkan oleh beberapa pedang _holograpic_ sungguh sangat mengejutkan. Jerit sakit. Percik darah. Benda-benda berserahkan. Sudah jelas panorama itu tak bisa dibiarkan berlanjut lebih jauh lagi. Ada yang jatuh. Dan ada pula yang menerima serangan telak. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja...

Sampai benar-benar ada nyawa yang juga melayang.

"Ya Tuhan! A-Apa yang sudah terjadi di sana!" Thatch sungguh syok. Mematung. Tak sanggup melakukan apapun untuk sesaat. Marco menggertakkan deretan giginya menahan emosi.

"Kita harus segera ke sana, Thatch!"

"Tunggu! Jangan bertindak gegabah, Marco!" Dengan sergap, Thatch menjerat lengan Marco dan menahan rekannya itu agar tidak melanjutkan langkahnya. Yang ditahan tampak terkejut, skeptis dengan tindakan sang _butler_.

"Thatch! A-Apa-apaan kau ini! Mengapa kau menahanku untuk ke sana? Tuan Ace dan yang lainnya sedang berada dalam bahaya saat ini!"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kita tak bisa ke sana dengan tangan kosong, Marco! Kita harus dapat melindungi Tuan Ace! Bukannya malah menjadi tak berguna dan mati sia-sia saja!" Thatch menyergah tegas. Marco lantas tertunduk sembari menyentak jeratan Thatch. Yang dikatakan oleh rekannya itu sungguh ada benarnya juga. Mereka tak boleh bertindak gegabah.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Gunakan saja peralatan yang ada di dalam bagasi mobil!"

"Benar juga!" Tanpa basa basi lebih lanjut lagi, Thatch segera berlari menuju mobil. Marco yang tampak mengikuti sang _butler_ dari belakang, hanya dapat menoleh sekilas ke arah beranda dengan tatapan miris. Kedua tangannya terkepal begitu erat.

Satu harapan telah ia panjatkan.

"_Tuan Ace, teman-teman... tolong, bertahanlah sedikit lagi."_

.

.

_TRAAANG!_

"Arggh! Si-Sial!" Jozu menggeram kesal tatkala ia sudah berada di ambang batas. Napasnya tersengal berat. Ia sungguh lelah melawan semua serangan yang dilayangkan oleh beberapa _android_ asing itu. Senjata yang ada di genggaman tangannya juga semakin rawan dan merapuh. Menahan bertubi-tubi serangan pedang _holograpic_ telah mampu untuk membuat gigi gergaji mesinnya terkikis hancur.

Kini...

Sang_ Gardener_ itu hanya dapat menatap tajam ke depan dengan peluh bercampur darah yang berguguran dari parasnya.

"Hahh... B-Brengsek! Kenapa jumlah mereka seakan tak ada habisnya?"

"JOZU! AWAS!" Kedua obsidian Ace membelalak lebar. Salah satu dari rumpunan _android_ asing itu hendak melancarkan pedang _holograpic_-nya dari arah belakang Jozu. Sungguh terlambat menyadarinya. Jozu hanya dapat mengerang di saat _android_ itu berhasil menghempaskan gergaji mesin miliknya hingga terpental jauh ke samping. Lengah. Pertahanan sang _gardener _telah terbuka.

Hanya tinggal satu serangan saja untuk melumpuhkan bawahan Gold Roger itu sepenuhnya.

Bonney pun lantas menjeritkan komandonya. "SEGERA HABISI DIA, CA-18!"

"TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MEMBUNUH JOZU, BEDEBAH!"

_DUAAAAKK!_

Intervensi terjadi.

Pukulan keras yang dilesatkan oleh Ace, telah berhasil menumbangkan _android_ yang ingin menghabisi Jozu jatuh terpuruk ke atas lantai. Hal itu sungguh sangat mengejutkan. Namun, tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Ace untuk segera tumbang berlutut ke bawah dengan lumuran darah di kepalan tangannya.

Kemenangan yang tadinya ada di hamparan mata seolah binasa dengan singkatnya.

"Ghh—Garrghh—"

"TUAN ACE!" Jozu menjerit horor. Segera ia hampiri atasannya yang tengah tersedak hebat menahan sakit. Putra Gold Roger itu juga sudah berada di ambang batasnya. Ace tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Ace! Kau tak apa-apa!" Sabo—yang baru saja berhasil menghadang serangan musuh—juga segera berlari menghampiri sang kawan. Demikian halnya dengan Vista. Yang dilayangkan tanya masih tampak mengatur napasnya sembari menatap nanar.

"A-Aku—ugghh..."

"Kau harus segera mundur, Ace. Kali ini biarkan aku yang mengambil alih komando!" Perintah yang diguratkan Sabo hanya dibalas anggukkan affirmatif oleh Jozu dan juga Vista. Ace tampak menggelengkan kepalanya, simbolik keberatan.

"Jangan bercanda, Sabo. Kalian bertiga tak akan sanggup melawan mereka semua—"

"Tapi kau juga tak bisa memaksakan dirimu lebih jauh lagi, Ace! Kau sudah berhasil menumbangkan dua puluh _android_ itu hanya dengan tangan kosong! Sekarang, lihatlah luka-lukamu itu! Kau harus segera diobati sebelum kehilangan banyak darah!" Sabo lantas menatap ke arah Vista.

"Ada perban dan juga beberapa obat-obatan di dalam tas koperku di ujung sana. Cepatlah! Kau harus segera menangani luka yang ada di tubuh Ace! Biar aku dan Jozu yang akan menahan mereka untuk sementara!"

"A-Aku mengerti, Sabo-_san_—"

"Hah! Kau pikir, kau bisa menahan kami semudah itu?" Bonney menyeringai licik. Hal itu membuat Sabo semakin mengenggam erat sebuah pipa yang ada di tangan kanannya. Sebuah pipa—yang sudah patah setengah bagian itu—memang tak layak untuk disebut sebagai senjata. Tapi apa boleh buat? Sabo sungguh tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Karena merupakan hal yang mustahil untuk melawan kubu musuh dengan infrastruktur yang cukup memadai saat ini.

"Sekuat apapun perlawanan yang kalian tujukan pada kami, tetap saja hal itu tak akan dapat mengubah keadaan. Pada akhirnya kalian semua akan mati. Segeralah menyerah! Yang kami lakukan ini adalah untuk dunia kalian sendiri!"

"Cih! Dunia kami? Jangan membual! Kalian semua tak bisa mencabut nyawa kami seenaknya dengan alasan tak logis seperti itu!" Sabo membentak dengan penuh emosi. "Kami memiliki hak untuk hidup!"

"Dan untuk apa kalian semua hidup jika di kemudian hari nanti, kalian hanya akan menjadi parasit, hah?" Bonney berbalik menantang. Dan hal itu sukses membuat sang lawan bicara bungkam dalam gentar.

"..."

"Haha... tak bisa menjawab? Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kalian terima saja takdir ini. Dunia tak membutuhkan parasit. Dunia tak membutuhkan eksistensi kalian—"

"Jika memang hidup kami hanya akan menjadi parasit di kemudian hari, itu bukan berarti kami tak akan bisa merubahnya."

"Ace!" Tanpa diduga, Ace mulai bertumpu pada kedua kakinya, mencoba untuk berdiri. Vista tampak membantu menyanggah tubuh atasannya itu sekuat tenaga. Dua obsidian milik sang putra Gold Roger kembali memaparkan kilatan tajam.

"Kami semua memang tidak tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Kami bahkan tak pernah tahu mengenai... ke arah mana alur takdir kami akan berjalan nantinya. Tapi takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang harus selalu diikuti tanpa usaha. Takdir itu eksis bukan untuk dipatuhi sepenuhnya. Kami dapat menentang takdir... dengan sebuah kehendak!"

"Ahahah! Kehendak? Apa kau yakin, Gol D. Ace? Kau bisa merubah takdir hanya dengan sebuah kehendak?" gema tawa membahana. Bonney memicingkan kedua matanya dengan raut remeh. Sejatinya, para manusia yang ada di hadapannya itu hanyalah rumpunan insan naif yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Alur waktu sudah mengalami sebuah paradok. Meskipun kau dapat mengubah takdir sekalipun, tapi kau tak akan dapat memperbaiki era futuristik kami yang sudah hancur. Kau tidak lebih dari sekedar pangkal malapetaka yang ada—"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyebutku sebagai malapetaka di saat satu kebenaran saja aku tak tahu, hah!" Ace bersikeras. Rasa tak terima semakin membumbung tinggi dalam benaknya. "Kau tak pernah memberi kami kesempatan untuk menggapai kebenaran! Jika memang eksistensiku harus segera dimusnahkan, setidaknya biarkanlah aku mati tenang dengan membawa sebuah kebenaran mengenai tindakanku di masa depan! Aku ingin mengetahui kebenaran secara utuh! Bukan hanya sekedar penjelasan parsial saja!"

Hening.

Determinasi Ace begitu kuat. Meski sekujur tubuhnya tak sanggup mengimbangi kekuatan itu, namun ia sungguh ingin mempertahankan keyakinannya hingga akhir. Ia hanya menginginkan kebenaran. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia harus mati saat ini juga, ia sungguh tak keberatan sama sekali.

Asalkan alasan kematian itu benar-benar dapat dipertanggungjawabkan, maka Ace akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Lagipula...

Ia juga tak terlalu menginginkan hidup... semenjak sang ibu meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Semenjak sang ayah semakin membebaninya dengan amanah tanpa penjelasan seperti ini.

Ia bertahan hingga sekarang dengan hasrat hidup yang begitu kosong. Enigma takdir semakin berliku kian harinya dan ia pun semakin tak paham saja dengan sebuah hal bernamakan tujuan hidup. Ya. Ia sungguh tak memiliki tujuan. Tanpa kebenaran, Ace tak akan memiliki tujuan hidup.

Dan sekarang... ia harus mati tanpa tahu tujuan dan juga kebenaran yang sesungguhnya? Apakah itu adil? Apakah vonis picik itu cukup adil untuk orang yang sudah banyak kehilangan harapan seperti Ace?

Tidak. Semua itu sungguh tak adil.

Putra Gold Roger itu sudah tertempa dengan banyak dusta dan luka di dalam hidupnya. Dan semua kenyataan pahit ini hanya akan menjadi duri yang membuat luka-luka itu semakin menganga. Tak tersembuhkan sama sekali. Ia sungguh lelah dengan segenap permainan ini. Ia lelah direndahkan oleh takdir. Ia sudah lelah terus menerus dilecehkan oleh kebengisan hidup seperti ini.

Ia benar-benar lelah.

Sabo, Vista dan juga Jozu tampak memandang miris. Sejatinya Ace sungguh tak berhak menghadapi situasi semacam ini. Ia tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun. Jikalau palung dosa itu akan terbentuk nantinya, setidaknya sang waktulah yang akan memberikan alasan tentang mengapa palung dosa itu harus terbentuk. Sang waktulah yang akan menunjukkan prosesnya kelak.

Karena bagaimanapun juga... mereka semua adalah manusia.

Dan para manusia yang ada di dunia ini berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu dalam hidup ini, Gol D. Ace." Bonney kembali buka suara. Melangkahlah ia secara perlahan menghampiri Ace. Yang dihampiri tetap bergeming di tengah keheningan.

"Semua realita ini terjadi karena sebuah pangkal. Dan dalam hal ini, pangkalnya adalah kau. Secara tak langsung, kau sudah menentukan pilihan. Dan itu berarti, kau sudah siap menerima segala konsekuensinya, bukan?"

"Tsk..." Ace mendecih pelan. "Sebenarnya apa poin dari pembicaraanmu?"

"Poinku adalah... anggap saja kematian tanpa penggapaian kebenaran ini adalah bentuk dari konsekuensi yang harus kau terima."

"Apa?" Bonney kembali tersenyum. Ace tampak menautkan kedua alisnya tanda skeptis. Penjelasan lanjutan pun lantas terlontar dari mulut wanita itu.

"Ini adalah pilihan hidupmu, Gol D. Ace. Takdir sudah membuatmu terlahir sebagai anak dari Gold Roger. Orang yang sudah menjadi pangkal awal dari enigma paradok itu sendiri. Dan kau hanyalah penerus yang harus mengguratkan 'akhir' dari segenap kekacauan yang ada. Kebenaran... kau tak perlu membawanya bersama kematianmu. Karena hal itu tak akan ada gunanya."

"A-Ace! Mu-Mundur! Menyingkirlah darinya!" Ketegangan menghunus masa tatkala Sabo menggemakan peringatan keras. Kontradiksi dengan subyek yang diperingatkan. Ace tetap mematung. Membisu. Dengan obsidiannya yang menatap Bonney. Dan wanita itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Mendekat. Dengan arah yang berlawanan.

Sebuah bisikan pun terpanjatkan...

"Kau akan mati, Gol D. Ace. Seberapa kuatnya tebasan resistensi yang kau guratkan pada genangan takdir, ketetapan tak akan berubah. Saat ini juga... kau pasti akan mati."

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Titt!_

_..._

_Titt!_

.

.

Untuk sesaat, ruang laboratorium seolah diselimuti dengan kehampaan. Tak ada pencahayaan yang berarti. Begitu remang. Begitu sunyi. Suara yang terdengar di kala itu hanyalah semilir suara yang dihasilkan oleh alat pendeteksi denyut nadi dan elektrokardiograf saja.

_Titt!_

_..._

_Titt! Titt!_

_..._

Sebuah transisi.

Ada sebuah transisi yang cukup signifikan dibalik semua panorama klise itu. Tepatnya di ujung sana. Sebuah tabung kaca berisi _Life Fluid_—yang juga berisi objek di dalamnya. Ada fenomena berbeda di dalam tabung itu. Tak ada saksi mata yang melihatnya tentu saja. Karena obyek penghasil fenomena itu hanya eksis dalam sebuah dimensi bernama kesendirian.

_Titt! Titt!_

_..._

_Titt! Titt!_

_..._

Grafik elektrokardiogram yang terpapar pada layar monitor semakin jauh dari kata stabil. Seolah ada kompetisi sengit dimana degup jantung bersaing dengan berpacunya detik. Semakin cepat. Reaksi itu begitu cepat. Rangkaian kabel _life string_ yang tersambung di dalam tabung _Life Fluid_ pun terlihat bergetar akan guncangan hebat.

_**Response Detected.**_

_**Response Detected.**_

_**Calculating Progress.**_

Bersamaan dengan munculnya runtutan teks itu pada monitor pendisplay struktur tubuh obyek, cairan _Life Fluid_ biru yang sebelumnya tampak tenang di dalam tabung, kini mulai terkoyak kestabilannya berkat gerakan-gerakan kecil. Dimulai dari jemari yang terhiasi dengan kabel _life string_. Jemari pucat yang tak pernah bergerak sebelumnya kini semakin menampakkan kekuatannya. Bergerak. Perlahan. Tak bertenaga. Lemah.

Masih lemah.

Meskipun begitu...

Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa jari jemari milik pemuda yang ada di dalam tabung itu telah... bergerak. _**Hidup.**_

_**Motoric Systems... responding.**_

_**Internal Organs... responding.**_

Selang oksigen tengah menampakkan gerilyanya. Gelembung udara semakin menggandakan kapasitasnya dan membumbung tinggi menggapai permukaan tabung. Satu gelembung. Dua tiga hingga puluhan gelembung tampak menggumpal... termuntahkan dari sebuah mulut mungil yang tak pernah bersuara sebelumnya.

Ah...

Satu lagi perkembangan yang tampak signifikan.

Kini pemuda itu mengernyutkan dahinya dalam diam.

_**Life Signals... detected.**_

_**Status Project: Semi Functioning.**_

Deru suara degup jantung semakin nyaring. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu bagi sang _project_ untuk menggapai ujung kesadarannya. Sebuah perubahan kelak akan menebaskan derai interupsi pada ketetapan takdir. Karena belum saatnya nyawa dari sang pangkal paradok harus direnggut oleh dimensi firdaus.

Dia juga merupakan bagian dari ketetapan takdir.

Yang bertugas...

Untuk menentang jala takdir itu sendiri.

_**Scanning Systems...**_

_**...**_

_**Progressing...**_

_**1%**_

_**5%**_

_**10%**_

_**12%**_

_**16%**_

_**21%**_

_**...**_

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana, Gol D. Ace? Apa kau sudah membuat keputusan?"<p>

.

.

Kegentingan di kala itu masihlah belum sirna. Justru semakin memegang dominasi untuk mewarnai situasi. Ace tampak tersudut. Ucapan yang dilontarkan Bonney sungguh mampu untuk membuat setengah dari determinasinya runtuh. Entah, apakah wanita itu memang pandai dalam berpropaganda ataupun tidak, namun yang jelas, ada unsur kelogisan yang tersemat di dalam pernyataannya.

"_Kebenaran... kau tak perlu membawanya bersama kematianmu. Karena hal itu tak akan ada gunanya."_

"Khhkk..." deretan gigi tergertak rapat. Ace lantas tertunduk dengan tangan terkepal erat. Ia seolah linglung. Linglung dalam keadaan itu. Linglung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia semakin kehilangan arah. Sejatinya pengikisan motivasi adalah bentuk peperangan terberat yang pernah ia hadapi dalam hidupnya—jika dibandingkan dengan pertempuran secara fisik.

Kebenaran.

Mati.

Benar juga...

Apa gunanya mengetahui kebenaran jika pada akhirnya hidupmu harus diakhiri saat ini juga?

Lagipula...

Apa kau bisa mengingat kebenaran itu saat kau mati?

Apa untungnya?

Bisa saja...

Bisa saja kebenaran itu lebih menyakitkan daripada mati.

"_Kau akan mati, Gol D. Ace. Seberapa kuatnya tebasan resistensi yang kau guratkan pada genangan takdir, ketetapan tak akan berubah. Saat ini juga... kau pasti akan mati."_

...

Benarkah?

'_Apakah benar hidupku... hanya sampai di sini saja?'_

Sekujur tubuh Ace seolah lemas. Semakin lama, determinasi itu semakin terkikis dengan sendirinya. Penalaran yang sebelumnya diwarnai dengan hak untuk menuntut kebenaran, kini telah bertransisi...

Menjadi puing-puing logika yang mulai usang. _Membusuk_.

"Ace! Kau jangan terpengaruh dengan omongannya! Ia sengaja berkata seperti itu agar ia dapat membunuh kita semua dengan mudah! Jangan dengarkan dia, Ace!" Sabo tak tinggal diam. Jika memang kubu musuh berniat melumpuhkan keyakinan kawannya itu, maka ia akan mencoba untuk menangkalnya. Ia tak boleh membiarkan Ace semakin terpuruk dalam pengikisan determinasi seperti ini.

Mereka harus bertempur mempertahankan nyawa hingga titik darah penghabisan.

"Baiklah jika memang kau tak mampu untuk mengambil keputusan. Hasil akhir dari semua ini sudah sangatlah jelas. Kematianmu tak dapat dihindari lagi." Bonney mulai tersenyum. Berbaliklah ia membelakangi Ace sembari melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Dan bersamaan dengan itu...

Komando keji pun ia guratkan dengan lantangnya.

"Kalian semua! Cepat segera eliminasi target sekarang juga!"

"Kami mengerti!"

"I-Ini gawat!" Sabo menjerit panik. Kawannya masih tampak tak bergeming dari tempat ia berdiri. Beberapa _android_ dari kubu lawan hendak melancarkan serangan lagi. Mereka mulai berlari, melesat dengan kecepatan yang begitu tinggi.

Konfrontasi ini semakin tak terhindarkan.

"Tu-Tuan Ace! Sebaiknya kita segera menyingkir dari sini! Mereka akan kemari!" Vista memberikan peringatan. Dan sayangnya, sang atasan tak memberikan respon apapun. Putra Gold Roger itu tetap tertunduk dalam diam. Obsidiannya menatap dengan pandangan hampa.

Ace seolah berada di dalam dimensi yang lain.

Sebuah dimensi dimana genangan restrospek seakan menyatu bersama instropeksi.

.

.

"_Ingatlah, Ace. Hidup ini penuh dengan labirin paradoks. Roda takdir berputar. Segenap probabilitas telah berkembang dari pangkalnya..."_

"_Pangkalnya adalah dirimu. Dari segala pilihan yang ada, kau—sebagai pangkal—sudah memilih jalan ini. Dan itu artinya... kau harus siap menerima segala konsekuensinya. Apapun itu. Baik ataupun buruk."_

Mimpi itu...

Mimpi itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Pangkal.

Jalan yang dipilih.

Konsekuensi.

"_Kau tak bisa mundur. Kau benar-benar tak bisa mundur lagi... Gol D. Ace. Bahkan tak boleh ada kata segan jikalau nantinya..."_

_..._

_..._

"Jo-Jozu! Halangi mereka! Jangan sampai mereka menuju ke tempat Ace dan juga Vista!"

"Aku mengerti! Gaahhh!"

_TRAAAANG!_

"Kkhhk!"

Lima pedang _holograpic _terus saja mencoba untuk menggoyahkan resistensi Jozu. Sang _gardener _berusaha keras untuk bertahan dengan gergaji mesin miliknya. Rapuhnya gergaji itu semakin menandakan bahwa Jozu tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dan jika memang gergaji itu sudah tak dapat melindunginya lagi...

"A-Aku... tak takut untuk menggunakan tubuhku sebagai tameng! Aku tak takut mati! Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kalian mencoba untuk menyentuh Tuan Ace!"

"Jozu!" mendengar itu, Sabo pun mulai cemas. Rekan bertempurnya itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Memang benar bahwa nyawa Ace adalah prioritas utama mereka. Tapi ia juga tak dapat membiarkan nyawa Jozu melayang sia-sia di dalam pertempuran ini.

Tidak.

Sabo tak akan membiarkannya.

Mereka semua tak berhak untuk mati.

"Tch! Jangan harap kalian bisa membunuh kami semudah itu!"

_CRAASH!_

"Sa-Sabo-_san_!" Jozu menjerit horor. Bersamaan dengan tumbangnya dua _android_ yang menjadi lawan Sabo, pemuda berambut pirang itu lantas tersungkur dengan luka tikaman di lengannya. Pipa yang dibawanya tampak hancur berkat hantaman pedang _holograpic_ musuh. Jozu mulai geram. Lima orang _android_ yang ada di hadapannya juga kini semakin menekannya dengan cukup sengit.

"Kalian semua benar-benar menyusahkan! SEGERA MENYINGKIRLAH DARI KAMI! GRAAAAHHH!"

_KRAAAKK!_

Pedang _holograpic_ tampak terhempaskan bersamaan dengan hancurnya gergaji mesin Jozu. Sang _gardener_ memutuskan untuk melakukan tindakan yang berdampak fatal. Ia berusaha melesatkan pukulan langsung ke arah _android-android_ itu.

Dan Ace pun membelalak horor tatkala probabilitas terburuk mulai terjadi.

"Cepatlah lari, Tuan Ace! Aku akan melindungi Anda dengan taruhan nyawaku!"

"Hentikan! Ja-Jangan lakukan itu!"

_CRAAAASSHHH!_

"Gaaarrgghh!"

"JOZU!"

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Percik darah berhamburan di berbagai penjuru. Dua bilah pedang _holograpic_ tampak menghunus lengan dan perut Jozu dengan begitu lalim. Sabo dan Vista menatap horor. Sang _gardener_ pun mulai tumbang ke bawah, meregang nyawa.

"Guh—urggh..."

"JOZUU!"

"Jangan kemari, Ace! Biarkan aku yang menangani Jozu! Sebaiknya kalian berdua segera pergi dari sini!"

"Sabo!" Ace seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Kawan baiknya itu telah tampak berdiri membelakangi Jozu. Ia bahkan berdiri dengan tangan kosong. Ace mulai gemetar menatap panorama itu.

"Jo-Jozu, kau tak apa-apa? Syukurlah kau masih hidup. Kumohon, bertahan sedikit lagi." Sabo tampak bernapas lega. Ada pandangan miris yang tersirat dalam matanya. Atensinya lantas berpaling ke arah Vista.

"Jangan khawatirkan kami! Vista! Cepat bawa Ace pergi dari sini!"

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat pergi!"

"Sa-Saya mengerti, Sabo-_san_." Dengan berat hati Vista menyanggupinya. Lekas ditatapnya sang atasan yang tengah berada di dalam jeratannya itu. "Ayo, Tuan Ace! Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak! Tidak bisa! Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Sabo dan juga Jozu seperti ini, Vista!"

_Craaatt!_

"Aaarrgghhh!"

"S-SABO!"

.

"_Bahkan tak boleh ada kata segan jikalau nantinya... dunia meminta nyawamu."_

Seakan ada sebuah tombak yang menghunus tepat di pusara jantung tatkala panorama—dimana Sabo terajam dengan tikaman pedang musuh—telah terhampar tepat di depan mata Ace. Kawan baiknya itu tampak tersungkur ke bawah. Buliran darah berguguran, turut menghiasi berbagai ngangahan lukanya. Pemandangan itu begitu menyakitkan. Syok. Ace benar-benar sangat syok.

"I-Ini tidak mungkin! S-SABOOO!"

"Jangan harap kau bisa lari dari takdirmu, Gol D. Ace! RA-17! Bunuh mereka!"

"Baik!"

"Tu-Tuan Ace! AWAS!"

DUAAAKK!

"Aahhkk!"

"Vi-Vista!" Satu lagi korban telah gugur. Vista tampak terpental tatkala salah seorang _android_ itu hendak melesatkan tendangan ke arah Ace. Bawahan Gold Roger itu menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng. Yang dilindungi mulai terbelalak syok. Vista hanya dapat mengarahkan jemarinya ke arah Ace.

"La-Larilah, T-Tuan—Ace—Argh..."

"VISTA!"

"Ahahahaha... bagaimana, Gol D. Ace? Apa kau sudah melihat bagaimana konsekuensinya jika kau berusaha untuk menghindari kematianmu?"

"Brengsek..." pernyataan Bonney membuat Ace geram. Wanita itu terlihat menyeringai dengan liciknya. Sejatinya hasil dari pertempuran ini sudah sangatlah jelas.

"Silahkan saja kau berlari. Silahkan kau berlari dan meninggalkan kawan-kawanmu di sini. Setelah kau kembali nanti, kau pasti sudah mendapati mereka terbujur kaku menjadi mayat. Kau bisa menyelamatkan kawan-kawanmu dengan nyawamu, Gol D. Ace. Itupun jika kau masih memiliki hari nurani."

Sebuah tawaran yang cukup kejam.

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali, Ace sudah pasti akan menyerahkan nyawanya jika memang itu bisa menyelamatkan Sabo dan juga para bawahannya. Ia tak ingin ada orang lain yang menjadi korban hanya karena eksistensinya. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Ia bukanlah dewa yang harus dilindungi.

"Jika aku menyerahkan nyawaku, bagaimana kalian bisa menjamin bahwa nyawa kawan-kawanku akan selamat?"

"T-Tuan Ace! Mengapa Anda berkata seperti itu! Anda harus segera pergi dari sini!" Vista membentak dengan lantang. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan pernyataan atasannya. Sabo juga tampak membelalak syok.

"K-Kau—Kau tak bisa menyerahkan nyawamu semudah itu, Ace!"

"Ku-Kumohon... ce-cepat pergi dari sini, Tu-Tuan Ace... pergilah..." rintih Jozu dengan tatapan nanar. Dan kedua obsidian Ace lantas terpejam meresapi segenap permohonan itu.

Bonney dan koloninya tetap bergeming. Mereka terdiam sembari menunggu keputusan yang akan diambil oleh Ace. Setidaknya mereka masih memiliki rasa hormat untuk tidak langsung menghabisi nyawa dari target mereka itu. Karena mereka semua tahu bahwa apapun yang terjadi nanti, ketetapan takdir pasti akan berpihak pada mereka.

Gol D. Ace akan mati.

"Aku... tidak bisa. Aku tak akan lari dan meninggalkan kalian begitu saja."

"Ace..."

Sebuah jawaban yang terprediksi.

Ace hanya dapat tertunduk sembari menggertakkan deretan giginya. Ia tak mampu berpaling untuk sekedar menatap Sabo, Jozu dan juga Vista. Ketiga rekannya itu pasti tak akan terima dengan keputusan ini. Tapi apapun protes yang akan mereka gemakan, Ace tak akan mengubah pendiriannya.

"Kau tak bisa memutuskan sendiri seperti itu, Ace! Kami rela mengorbankan nyawa untukmu!" Benar saja. Sabo tak terima dengan keputusan itu. Dan protesnya hanya dibalas dengan diam. Ia pun lantas mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan begitu erat. Bodoh. Mengapa kawannya itu begitu bodoh dan sangat keras kepala?

Ace benar-benar tak berubah.

"Sebuah keputusan yang bijaksana. Setidaknya kau rela melakukan ini untuk kawan-kawanmu. Kami janji, kami tak akan membunuh mereka setelah kau mati. Alasan kami datang ke era ini hanyalah untuk memusnahkanmu. Hanya itu." Bonney pun tersenyum puas. Wanita itu lantas menjentikkan jemarinya untuk memberi komando.

"DA-20! Musnahkan Gol D. Ace!"

"Baik!"

"Kkhhkk!" Ace mulai mengernyit tatkala salah seorang _android_ kembali mengancam pergelangan lehernya dengan tepian pedang _holograpic_. Sabo dan yang lainnya hanya dapat menatap horor. Mereka tak dapat berbuat apa-apa dengan keadaan mereka yang sudah terluka parah seperti itu. Hanya dapat bergeming.

Mereka hanya dapat bergeming dengan segenap rasa penyesalan yang ada.

"ACE! HENTIKAN! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!"

"TUAN ACEEEE!"

Waktu seolah berjalan lambat. Obsidian Ace terpejam begitu rapat. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat dalam rasa tak berdaya. Jika memang hidupnya harus berakhir detik ini juga...

'Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan ibu di alam sana?'

.

.

...

Titt! Titt!

...

Titt! Titt!

...

_**Still Progressing...**_

_**47%**_

_**48%**_

_**51%**_

_**52%**_

...

Perlahan namun pasti, jemari itu tampak mengatup. Bersamaan dengan progress kemajuan yang cukup pesat, sang _project_ mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan cukup erat. Selang yang terhubung pada parasnya mulai terguncang dengan luapan gelembung oksigen yang begitu intens. Getaran dalam benang-benang _life string_ semakin nyata. Ia masih berusaha untuk menggapai kesadarannya di luar kemampuan tubuhnya sendiri.

**60%**

**63%**

**65%**

**68%**

**Calculating Progress...**

_Kraakk!_

Ada satu titik retakan yang mulai muncul pada hamparan tabung kaca. Garis retakan itu semakin menjalar seiring dengan berguncangnya cairan _Life Fluid_ yang ada di dalam tabung itu sendiri. Detak jantung yang tertangkap oleh elektrokardiograf semakin memaparkan dinamika grafik yang tak stabil. Ombak energi yang begitu besar seolah memberontak, ingin terlepaskan begitu saja.

**Energy Increasing.**

**Vitality... Good.**

**Primal Scanning Continue...**

.

.

.

"ACEEE!"

Seberapa keras Sabo menjerit tak terima, situasi tak akan semudah itu berbalik. Sosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter darinya itu seolah bukan sosok sang kawan yang ia kenal. Sosok sang kawan yang selalu berpegang teguh pada bara determinasinya kini seakan bertransisi menjadi kontradiksi. Determinasi itu telah terkikis. Dan Sabo mengerti bahwa Ace tak memiliki pilihan lain. Sahabat dan orang-orang terdekat... sejatinya hal itu merupakan titik kelemahannya.

Dan ia paham betul bahwa putra Gold Roger itu benar-benar merasa tersudut.

"B-Brengsek! Aku sungguh tak berguna!" Jozu merutuk kesal. Ia masih tersungkur dengan buliran darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya tersengal berat. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk bangkit, namun gagal. Bagaimana bisa ia menolong Ace jikalau ia sendiri juga hampir berada di dalam keadaan sekarat?

Sia-sia.

Vista pun bahkan terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ujung pedang _holograpic_ yang juga tengah mengancam lehernya sungguh mampu untuk membuatnya tak berkutik. Orang-orang asing itu benar-benar sudah mengatur segala sesuatunya. Bahwa tak ada yang boleh mengintervensi selama ritual pencabutan nyawa putra Gold Roger dilakukan.

Dan Ace hanya dapat tertunduk bisu. Tepian pedang _holograpic_ itu telah membuat hamparan lehernya tergores. Genangan merah mulai berguguran. Sedikit demi sedikit. Bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menyiksa tubuh. Rasa muak pun semakin menjalar.

"Cepat bunuh aku sekarang juga!"

"Oh... akhirnya kau mau juga menerima takdirmu ini, eh? Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau sudah begitu putus asa." Bonney menyeringai. Berdirilah ia tepat di hadapan Ace bersama dengan beberapa pengawalnya. Salah seorang _android_ kini sudah mencengkram tubuh putra Gold Roger itu dari belakang sembari menghunuskan tepian pedangnya di leher Ace. Misi berjalan dengan begitu mulus. Sebentar lagi, kumpulan orang-orang asing itu akan mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.

"Setelah ini sebuah paradok baru akan tercipta. Sebuah dunia yang aman dan terjaga stabilitasnya. Dan probabilitas itu akan terealisasi tepat setelah eksistensi putra Gold Roger dimusnahkan! Wahai mata dunia, terimalah bentuk pengabdian kami!"

Segenap koloni Bonney lantas berlutut. Menunduk sembari mendaratkan telapak tangan mereka di dada. Hal itu adalah sebuah simbolik bagi mereka untuk mempersembahkan sesuatu. Ace hanya dapat memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. Sesekali erangan pelan termuntahkan dari mulutnya tatkala tepian pedang itu semakin menghunus lehernya.

Rangkaian detik yang berlalu akan menjadi penghitung mundur waktu kematiannya.

"TUAN ACE! BERTAHANLAH!"

"KAMI TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN MEMBUNUH TUAN ACE!"

"Ma-Marco? Thatch!"

Dan jikalau intervensi terjadi...

Ace hanya akan pasrah pada hasil akhirnya.

.

.

.

_Kraataak!_

Retakan pada hamparan tabung kaca semakin menjalar. Degup jantung yang terdeteksi oleh elektrokardiogram semakin memuncak. Guncangan tak terkendali. Sang penghuni tabung _Life Fluid_ semakin mendekati titik kesadarannya.

Mungkinkah...

Ada sebuah kekuatan bernamakan kehendak yang ikut andil dalam hal ini?

...

_**Scanning Systems.**_

_**Validating.**_

_**Current Progressing...**_

_**79%**_

_**82%**_

_**86%**_

_**88%**_

...

.

.

"Tch! Sekumpulan pengganggu tak berguna!" Sudah jelas bahwa Bonney begitu kesal. Tiga _android_ dari kubunya telah tersungkur berkat hantaman keras yang tak mereka duga sebelumnya. Kini telah berdiri dua orang pria di hadapan mereka. Dua orang pria itu muncul dengan maksud untuk melindungi Ace. Simpulan senyum sinis pun terpapar di paras wanita itu.

"Hebat sekali. Setiap kali kami ingin merenggut nyawamu, selalu saja ada intervensi yang menghalangi kami. Apakah ini yang dinamakan '_Will of D'_? Tak kusangka, kau begitu beruntung, Gol D. Ace. Sepertinya kami terlalu meremehkan kekuatan tekadmu."

Ace tak menggubris pernyataan itu. Atensinya tampak berfokus pada Thatch dan juga Marco yang kini berdiri membelakanginya. Ia begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran dua bawahannya itu.

"A-Apa yang akan kalian berdua lakukan! Kalian tak akan bisa melawan mereka!"

"Kami tak peduli, Tuan Ace. Nyawa Anda adalah prioritas kami. Dan kami akan melindungi Anda," sergah Thatch yakin. Marco hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Di tangan kedua bawahan Gold Roger itu, sudah tampak sebuah linggis dan bahkan dongkrak. Lagi-lagi benda yang tak layak untuk digunakan sebagai senjata. Tapi mereka benar-benar tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Dan Bonney pun kembali menyeringai murka.

"Hah! Apapun yang akan kalian lakukan, hasilnya adalah SIA-SIA!"

_DUAAAKKK!_

"Aaarrgghh!"

"THATCH!"

"Khhkk—Si-Sial!" Thatch mengerang sakit. Punggungnya begitu lebam tatkala mendapat sebuah pukulan dari arah samping. Sang butler itu tersungkur dengan peluh yang bercucuran di parasnya. Kini hanya tersisa Marco. Dan sang sopir pribadi itu masih tetap bergeming dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Marco! Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini!" Ace benar-benar panik. Putra Gold Roger itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Amarahnya memuncak. Ia semakin tak tahan dengan perlakuan rendah yang didapat oleh para bawahan dan kawan-kawannya.

Namun sayang...

Sepertinya mendiang sang ayah benar-benar sudah menyematkan amanah yang begitu krusial pada para bawahannya.

"Saya akan melindungi nyawa Anda hingga titik darah penghabisan saya, Tuan Ace. Ini adalah sumpah saya terhadap ayah Anda."

"Marco!" Tak ada yang dapat mengubah keputusan itu. Seberapa keras Ace memaksa...

Segenap rekan yang sungguh berharga untuknya itu... akan selalu melindunginya.

"Cih... sepertinya kalian semua memang sudah bosan hidup! GA-9! Cepat singkirkan mereka!"

"..."

"Kumohon, Marco... ce-cepatlah pergi dari sini..."

.

.

...

_**Progressing...**_

_**Detects:**_

_**Endurance... Good.**_

_**Energy Status... Regeneration.**_

_**Temperature... Normal.**_

_**Blood Preasure... High.**_

_**...**_

_**Progress Continue...**_

_**92%**_

_**94%**_

_**95%**_

_**97%**_

...

.

.

"Aahhkk... Uhuk—Ugghh..."

Marco sudah berada di ambang batasnya.

Entah, sudah berapa banyak darah yang ia muntahkan, ia tak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. Ada dua buah peluru _holograpic_ yang ditembakkan melalui laser. Dan peluru itu kini sudah bersarang di hamparan bahu dan kaki kanan Marco. Sang bawahan itu masih persisten untuk menghadang beberapa _android_ agar tidak mendekati atasannya.

Semakin lama, panorama itu membuat Ace serasa hancur.

_CRAAASSHH!_

"Aaarrgh!"

Sebuah pedang _holograpic_ dihunuskan dengan cepat ke arah lengan kiri Marco. Tumbang. Pada akhirnya sang bawahan terakhir yang bertahan telah tumbang, tersungkur ke bawah. Ace beraut horor menatap itu. Syok. Mulutnya bergetar akan amarah.

"MARCOOO!"

"Hah! Itulah nasib yang akan menimpa kalian semua jika kalian berani menentang kami." Gema tawa licik kembali tergurat. Ace mulai tertunduk dalam guncangan emosi. Sudah cukup. Segenap distopia yang terjabar tepat di hamparan matanya itu telah membuat sebagian darahnya mendidih. Segenap rekan dan kawannya tersungkur. Terluka parah meregang nyawa hanya untuk melindunginya.

Mati.

Ace sudah tak menginginkan hal itu lagi.

Benci.

Marah.

Dendam.

Semua itu telah meracuki penalarannya. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain hanya melihat rekan terdekatnya menderita. Ini sungguh tak dapat dimaafkan. Perlakuan rendah yang sudah diguratkan oleh kumpulan orang asing itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

Sungguh biadab!

"Beraninya kalian semua memperlakukan teman-temanku seperti ini! Tak bisa dimaafkan! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!"

Dan putra Gold Roger itu mulai berlari. Melesat tepat menerjang kubu lawan dengan tangan kosong. Segenap bawahannya memejamkan mata. Tak mampu membayangkan nasib atasan mereka.

Sabo pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dalam ketidakberdayaan.

"Ace! H-Hentikan... Ku-Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu!"

...

'_Kumohon, jangan bertindak bodoh...'_

.

.

.

_**Frequency Status... Unstable.**_

**Stabilize Device... **_**Malfunction**__._

**Uncontrollable.**

**...**

_**High Energy Pressure.**_

_**Completing Confirmation.**_

_**Subject... Activating.**_

_**Countdown...**_

...

.

DUAAAKK!

Sebuah pukulan keras dilesatkan. Lima _android_ terpental dalam keadaan setengah hancur. Sang survival berada di ambang batasnya. Darah semakin bercucuran deras dari kedua kepalan tangan Ace. Napas putra Gold Roger itu terus memburu, tak beraturan. Bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang semakin mengabur, ia masih mencoba untuk bertahan.

Amarah...

Hanya itu yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya saat ini.

Meski dengan tubuh hancur sekalipun, Ace tak akan berhenti melayangkan serangan sampai amarah di dalam dirinya benar-benar meredup.

Dan sialnya...

Tindakan itu sungguh tak ada bedanya dengan bom bunuh diri.

CRAAATT!

"Kkhhkk—Aaarrgghh!"

"ACEE!" Beberapa pedang _holograpic_ melesat cepat, menghantam beberapa bagian tubuh Ace. Hamparan bahu, lengan, lutut dan punggung putra Gold Roger itu telah tertikam dengan sangat lalim. Sabo menjerit horor. Marco, Jozu dan Vista hanya dapat menatap keadaan atasan mereka dengan raut pucat. Percik darah kembali menghujam. Sang survival pada akhirnya takluk dalam kekalahan.

"... Urgh—Ghhkk—"

"Sungguh tak kusangka kau bisa bertahan sampai seperti ini, Gol D. Ace. Kau benar-benar orang yang sangat kuat." Obsidian menatap nanar dalam diam. Ace hanya dapat bergeming tatkala Bonney mulai berdiri beberapa langkah dari hadapannya. Ia tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Sekali ia membuka mulutnya, hanya percikan darahlah yang bisa ia muntahkan.

"Hidupmu benar-benar akan berakhir saat ini juga, Gol D. Ace!"

"Haarrggh—AAARRGGHH!"

"TUAN ACEEEE!"

.

.

...

_KRATAAKKK! KRAASSHH!_

Pecah.

Dalam hitungan detik, tabung kacapun pecah akan guncangan dari dalam. Runtuh. Benteng _Life Fluid_ yang sebelumnya memenuhi tabung, kini seolah runtuh, berguguran, dan perlahan membasahi hamparan lantai. Terjadi getaran hebat pada tubuh _project_. Denyut nadi semakin berpacu cepat bersamaan dengan detak jantung yang tak terkendali.

_Titt! Titt! Titt!_

...

_**Scanning Systems.**_

_**High Energy Pressure... Releasing.**_

_**Countdown...**_

Sekujur tubuh yang membatu itu mulai menunjukkan geliatnya. Bergerak. Jemarinya perlahan bergerak, mengepal. Diikuti dengan anggota tubuh bagian atas. Jeratan benang _life string_ yang terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya lantas terlepaskan satu persatu. Memberinya kebebasan. Untuk bernyawa.

Intervensi takdir telah memanggilnya.

Sebuah kekuatan bernama kehendak telah mengambil alih perubahan. Tak ada waktu yang tersisa.

Tertunduk.

Paras yang tertunduk itu perlahan mendongak ke depan...

Membuka mata.

**Life Signals... Confirmed.**

**Activating Systems.**

**Perfect Functioning.**

**Final Progressing...**

**98%**

**99%**

**100%**

**...**

**Final Status Confirmed.**

**Project... Active.**

.

.

.

"Khhkk..."

Ia belumlah mati.

Rasa sakit itu masihlah menghujam tubuhnya dengan begitu bengis. Pening. Segalanya terasa begitu pening. Mungkin saja rasa pening itu terasa karena ia sudah banyak kehilangan darah. Dan kali ini sekujur tubuhnya juga seakan mati rasa.

Sebuah pedang _holograpic_ yang tengah mengoyak bahu kirinya itu, semakin membuat Ace terseret ke dalam dimensi sekarat. Ia sungguh tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi. Pandangan obsidiannya semakin nanar. Meski begitu, entah mengapa ia masih dapat berpegang erat pada titik kesadarannya.

"Apa ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan sebelum kami memberikan tebasan terakhir ini padamu, Gol D. Ace?"

'_Kalian semua brengsek!'—_ ya. Mungkin kalimat itulah yang akan dilontarkan oleh Ace jika ia dapat berbicara saat ini. Andaikan bisa, ingin sekali ia menghujamkan umpatan dan berbagai sumpah serapah tepat di hadapan kumpulan orang asing itu. Ya. Mereka semua berhak untuk mendapatkannya. Karena mereka sudah berani menyakiti Sabo dan juga yang lainnya.

Kumpulan makhluk tanpa hati nurani itu mulai menyeringai. Seolah dapat membaca isi pikiran Ace itu sendiri, Bonney pun berkata, "Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat membenci kami. Mungkin, kau akan menganggap bahwa kami adalah orang jahat. Tapi kami lakukan ini demi dunia. Kami hanyalah pion yang dipilih takdir untuk menjalankan ketetapannya."

Lagi-lagi takdir.

Semua berujung pada takdir.

Ace sungguh ingin tertawa. Mungkin, umpatan dan berbagai sumpah serapah yang ia pendam di dalam diri, sebaiknya ia luapkan saja kepada takdir. Karena prasasti takdirlah yang membuatnya mengalami semua distopia ini. Segenap kawan-kawannya terpuruk dalam elegi yang begitu menyakitkan. Hanya karena ingin mempertahankan nyawanya, mereka harus mengalami nasib naas seperti ini.

Dan Ace sungguh tak tahu, mengapa jala takdir seolah membenci eksistensinya.

Pangkal.

Andaikan ia dapat memilih, ia sungguh tak ingin menjabat gelar sebagai pangkal dari semua malapetaka ini. Hah! Bahkan yang Ace inginkan dalam dunia ini sungguh sangat sederhana. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang bersama ibunya. Ia tak ingin terjerat dalam enigma lalim semacam ini. Jika memang eksistensinya membawa bencana, ia juga tak akan mau untuk bernyawa.

Namun semua sudah terjadi.

Ia bukanlah Tuhan yang dapat mengubah nasibnya sendiri. Ia tak dapat membuat dunia berpihak penuh padanya. Sekarang... ia hanya akan pasrah menanti tebasan terakhirnya. Ia hanya akan memejamkan kedua obsidiannya.

Menerima konsekuensi.

_Traaang!_

Pedang_ holograpic_ yang terhiasi akan darah kini kembali terlayangkan ke atas. Salah seorang _android_ itu akan segera melesatkan tebasan terakhir pada sang pangkal. Sabo dan yang lainnya hanya dapat menatap nanar ke arah Ace. Sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. Karena mereka juga berada di dalam keadaan tak berdaya.

Bonney memejamkan kedua matanya.

Pada akhirnya misi mereka akan mendapatkan gelar sukses.

Komando terakhir pun berkumandang.

"FA-21! Segera eliminasi target—"

_CRAAASH!_

"Aaarrghh!"

Begitu cepat.

Sebuah interupsi tak terduga terjadi kembali.

_Android_ yang menyandang nama sebagai FA-21 tampak terhempaskan ke bawah dengan begitu keras. Syok. Bonney dan koloninya tampak terkejut, tak menyangka bahwa semua ini akan terjadi. Sebuah transisi menghantam. Tepat di hadapan mereka...

Telah tampak satu sosok figur baru yang juga akan menentang takdir.

"K-KAU!" Bonney terperanjat, tak mampu menguntai kata untuk sesaat. Bersamaan dengan mendongaknya paras pemuda itu, dua obsidiannya pun lantas menghunuskan tatapan tajam. Sebuah tatapan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan segera menghancurkan kubu Bonney hingga tak tersisa.

Memaksakan kesadarannya, Ace berusaha keras untuk menatap figur pemuda yang kini sudah berdiri membelakanginya. Pemuda itu berdiri tanpa rasa gentar sedikitpun. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia tatkala pemuda itu mulai berbalik menghadapnya. Dua obsidian bertemu pandang. Pemuda itu tersenyum, seolah merasakan kelegaan di saat ia tahu bahwa Ace masih hidup.

Sungguh tak salah lagi.

Pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu...

Figur pemuda bertubuh kurus, berambut raven dengan balutan kain putih di sekujur tubuhnya yang pucat. Hidup. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil menggapai kehidupannya. Ia berhasil bernyawa.

"Pe-Pemuda itu..." Sabo sendiri juga tampak terperanjat dengan panorama yang ia lihat. Seharusnya _project _itu tidak menggapai kesadarannya secepat ini. Karena mengingat progress yang sudah ia perhitungkan sebelumnya, sungguh mustahil bahwa pemuda itu dapat kembali bernyawa dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

Tapi realita berbicara lain.

Pada akhirnya keajaiban itu terjadi juga.

Dengan langkah perlahan, pemuda itu mulai berjalan menghampiri Ace. Yang dihampiri masihlah tampak tercengang dan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Pemuda itu lantas berlutut dengan kedua obsidian yang melembut. Dan Ace seakan tak percaya...

Saat mulut mungil itu menggemakan... sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya.

Yakni...

...

"_Ace..."_

_..._

Pemuda itu menggemakan... namanya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Special thanks for **Red_Grimreaper** aka Ragna-san (seorang roleplayer di Twitter) yang sudah memotivasi saya untuk kembali ke FFN. Seperti pesan beliau bahwa _"Don't doubt your talents nor do it for gain. Just do it for yourself if it's fun" _Aaahh! Hal itu bikin saya inget tentang tujuan saya hadir di situs ini. For fun! Yeah, right! Untuk bersenang-senang dan berbagi kebahagiaan dengan semua reader!

Dan mohon maaf atas ketidakjelasan chapter kali ini. Karena nih chapter belum sempat saya beta sendiri. Dikarenakan terburu-buru akan kesibukan.

**Balasan review:**

**Namikaze May-chan: **Ini sudah saya updet. Makasih ya reviewnya! ^^

**Ace Sam Luffy:** Pereview baru? Selamat datang! xD Ini sudah saya updet! Makasih buat pujian dan reviewnya! =)

**Xxxx:** Hahaha~ Penjelasan soal lubang-lubang yang muncul di langit dan penjelasan soal kenapa Luffy bisa nganggep Ace sebagai orang yang berharga baginya bakal terjawab di chapter depan. Ikutin terus ya ficnya~ Arigato! xD

**Akazora no Darktokyo: **Itu Luffy sudah sadar~ Kufufufu~ Dan soal titik energi yang ada di tubuh Luffy sepertinya masih misteri di chapter ini. Hehehe~ Dan hint Sabo sama Ace itu cuman sebatas friendship kok. Fic ini pairnya AceLu. Malah klo diteliti lagi, di chapter ini saya masukin hint JozuSabo kayaknya O_o" #JEDER. Arigato reviewnya~ xD

**ShinoZuki NiGhtFlame47: **Untuk Undercover Rockstarnya harap sabar ya! Pasti bakal saya updet. Arigato~ x)

**Ri – Chan: **Gomen kalo updetnya lama. Saya sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Arigato reviewnya! xD

**Pearl Victory: **Makasih banyak buat reviewnya, Hon! Semoga scene tarungnya memuaskan ya! Sorry klo banyak kegajean di chapter ini. Sekali lagi arigato~ xD

**Demon D. Dino: **Sorry klo updetnya lama. Arigato reviewnya~

**Hatakehanahungry: **Chapter ini didominasi fighting scene. Dan setelah ini, hint Shounen Ai AceLunya bakal mulai mengental~ Arogato reviewnya! xD

**Moist fla: **Makasih banyak buat reviewnya. Sorry banget kalo updet saya kelamaan T_T #DiBogem

**SCREAM:** Jadi fujoshi bukan berarti jadi pecinta sesama jenis di dunia nyata donk. Saya Fujoshi tapi tetep straight di dunia nyata. Hehehe~ Pedonya Ace berapa tahun? Dia di era ini adalah tahun 2013. Sedangkan Luffy berasal dari tahun 2185. Hitung sendiri perbedaannya. Fufufufu. Arigato reviewnya~

Yup! Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat yang udah mereview. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ Dan alangkah bahagianya saya jika saya menerima **REVIEW** lagi untuk chapter ini #Grins

_Arigato~_


End file.
